Hate To Love You
by Imagine Munchkin
Summary: Norman Randall or NomiRandy is moving from Boston to Norrisville he meets a boy named Randy and begins to feel something he hasn't felt before...love NomiRandyxRandy don't like don't read! (NomiRandy is a real person in this fic)
1. Goodbye Boston, Hello Norrisville

Chapter 1: Goodbye Boston, Hello Norrisville

NomiRandy's POV

"Sweetie! please hurry and get your boxes out of your room!"

My mother yelled from the other side of the door, I groaned, today was moving day. Today I NomiRandy was leaving Boston and moving to Norrisville, what a bummer I really liked Boston it was peaceful and calm city who knows how Norrisville is going to be like _especially_ Norrisville High, I shuddered at the thought of high school. All my life I have been homeschooled and this was going to be my seconded time in a school, my first time was in 1st grade I got bullied a lot, and my mom decided to homeschool me from then on. I got up and I slowly walked…_dragged_ myself to my closet and decided to wear a black sweater with the red shirt and skinny jeans outfit a.k.a the same outfit I've been wearing my whole life. I packed my bed sheet and pillow, which were the last things to pack and headed out the door. My mom was outside our apartment with the pickup truck people putting the boxes inside the big truck,

"Sweetie! There you are, just leave those boxes there, the men will do the rest…so how are you?"

My mom likes to call me 'sweetie' I despise that word, but I can't do anything to stop my mom from saying it,

"I'm good mom, so how long is this ride gonna last?" I have a very strong Boston accent,

"About 5 hours sweetie, did you bring your backpack with you?"

I gave her a no look, she chuckled "Go get it," and I ran back inside.

Time Skip

My mom had already slept on the plane and I was left alone with my mp3 player I played a couple of songs _Blackout by Breathe Carolina _and _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, _by the end of the song I drifted to sleep. My mom shaking my shoulder and whispering that we were here woke me up. We took a taxi to our new house it looked like this ( art/NomiRandys-House-511831131?ga_submit_new=10%253A1423108297) , which was about 20 minutes from the school. My mom took out the keys and opened the doors but blocked my path with her hand and handed me a key with a weird carving on it

"This is for you, so you can open the door," she said and let me pass, I gave her a hug and thanked her and I chose my room.

It was an attic at the top and had a big window, the room was big, just how I liked it. A hour later I set my room up like this ( art/NomiRandy-s-Room-511832158?ga_submit_new=10%253A1423108560) I went downstairs too see the kitchen already set up, but nothing in the fridge, I curse under my breath,

"Do you want to order something?" My mom said walking in with a lamp,

"Y-yeah, I'm starving…pizza?" my mom nodded,

"Oh and I found this," she said pulling out one of my violence movies,

"Norman Randall, what have I told you about these movies? There rated R! And what does rated R stand for?" I rolled my eyes

"Randy approved," I muttered already dialing the pizza number from my phone, not wanting to continue the conversation, she just glared at me,

"Rated "R" stands for restricted from anyone under 17, and may I remind you that your only 14!" she was beginning to get more red by the second,

"_Hello this is Vivian's Pizza, what would you like to order?" _I gave my mom the hold up a set face and talked into the phone,

"Yeah, I would like a medium pizza half peperoni and have sausage,"

"Alright then delivery or pickup?" the lady asked,

"Delivery," I simply said,

"Your address please," I looked at my mom and she whispered out

"2749 South Quinn St," I came back to the phone

"2749 South Quinn St,"

"Alright then your pizza will be delivered in 20 minutes, have a nice day," she hanged up and I went back to mom,

"Listen mom do we have to continue this? And don't call me by my first name mom, it sound's like I came from the circus," she looked at me and chuckled and gave me a hug which I returned,

"No sweetie your name sounds just fine, but alright we'll stop this conversation if you help me unpack your school supplies" I groaned,

"I just got here mom! This sucks," I said as I sat on one of the chairs and laid my cheek on my hand and frowned,

"I know sweetie, but its for the best," she said as she carried the box that was labeled SCHOOL SUPLIES in red to the table,

"Just…try to cooperate sweetheart," she said as she patted my head and I put my hoodie on and she jerked her hand back and I just staid like that for the rest of the day.

Hope you like it, Leave a comment and follow! ~Sam


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 2: First Day of School

NomiRandy's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I tried to hit the off button but couldn't find it so I just unplugged it. I got up and took a shower and changed just like yesterday. I went downstairs and heated up a leftover pizza slice in the microwave, my mom came downstairs and looked at me with a confused glance,

"Pizza? For breakfast?" she asked, I sat down and took a bite of my pizza,

"Yeah? So what's wrong with that?" she crossed her arms

"Its pizza that's what's wrong!" she sigh,

"Just hurry up you have half an hour to get to school," she walked back upstairs.

I grabbed my backpack and put it on my shoulders, mom was waiting for me at the door, and she gave me a hug and a kiss,

"Have a nice day and make some friends you've never had any," I just nodded and began to walk down the street.

Time Skip

I made it to the front of school I stopped at the front doors and began to think

'Well first day, first impression,' I put my hoodie on, it covered my dark purple hair and made a shadow on my eyes, I walked in and began to walk. I felt people starring at me but I didn't bother to see their expressions I just kept walking.

Normal POV

What NomiRandy didn't know is that all the girls including Heidi had hearts in their eyes and squealing on how cute he was. All the guys looked at him and immediately wanted to be his best friend. Howard was with Randy, who was in the Ninjanomicon at the moment,

"Hey, who is everybody looking at?" he spotted a bunch of students were surrounding NomiRandy,

"Hey where the cheese are you going?" Howard ask Morgan who was running towards the crowd

"To see the new kid who just came duh, I heard he's like super hot you can literally see steam, like literally," Morgan said as she continue to run towards the crowd,

"Hmm, new kid huh?" Howard rub his chin thinking,

"Hey Howard what I miss?" Randy said putting the Nomicon back into his messenger bag,

"They're this new kid and I was wondering when everybody's gone we could talk to him, he seems very popular," Howard said,

"No way! He's been here for like less than 5 minutes and he's already the cheese!" Randy said shocked,

"Yep," Howard pointed towards the TV at the hall where Heidi was doing her website update

"Hello their it's Heidi Weinerman with todays update, we have a new student!" Heidi said winking on the 'new student' part. Randy tried to get a look at the new guy but couldn't see a thing, finally the bell rand and every kid except them.

NomiRandy's POV

I didn't know where to go and I wasn't going to embarrass myself by walking in to the wrong class then a fat kid and a much slimmer he actually looked a lot like me but his sweater was a dark teal and eggplant purple hair but we had the same red shirt,

"Hi! I'm Randy, Randy Cunningham and this is my friend Howard you must be the new kid you look like you're a freshman we can take you to your class but first what's your name?"

I looked at Randy with a surprise expression but quickly returned to my calm tone,

"Yo the names Norman Randall but they call me NomiRandy and yeah I'm new here and I need to know the way to Home Ec class nice ta meet ya,"

I shook his hand but felt something weird when we touched but was quickly interrupted by Howard who was holding my arms to tight and had a exiting expression on his face,

"Holy cheese you have a Boston accent you come from Boston this is one of the best days in my life!" Howard shouted in excitement I was very confused,

"Sorry about that Howard really wants to live in Boston and know someone from there, so are you from Boston" Randy asked I really liked his voice I could listen to it forever I wished I had his voice,

"Yeah I just moved in," I didn't know why but I felt comfortable talking to Randy then any of the other kids,

"Cool, c'mon we have Home Economics too,"

When we got there a teacher holding a skeleton looked at us mad,

"Well boys what's the excuse today?" She looked UN amused,

"Mrs. Driscoll, we were showing the new student his class," Randy said innocently,

"Oh yes now I remember! Take a seat," she said to Randy and Howard

"Class I would like you too meet Norman Randall he's new here," Mrs. Driscoll said,

"Yo teach call me NomiRandy not Norman," I said in my calm cool tone I really didn't like this teacher much she seem weird,

"All right then NomiRandy take a seat by Randy," she said pointing over at Randy, who was waiving his hand to signalize where he was,

The class was ok not the best but still ok , next I had Spanish Class which was going to be a breeze I already knew how to speak Spanish, surprisingly Randy and Howard were their too I also sat next to them,

"Now up next is Howard and Randy, and please don't upset me like last time," the teacher also said UN amused I guess all teachers don't like Randy and Howard, both of them stood up, and began to do their reports,

"We queremus ablar de los Mexicans," Howard said having trouble pronouncing the words, I faced palm. By the time they were done my eardrums hurt from their terrible pronunciation,

"Listen NomiRandy I know your new here but would you mind showing us how you to speak," the teacher said, I rolled my eyes as I walked to the front I cleared my throat and began to speak,

"Hola mi nombre es NomiRandy y sé mucho sobre el español, yo odio esta clase y ése es todo gracias," (Hello my name is NomiRandy and I know much on the Spanish, I hate this class and that one is all thanks)

Everyone clapped at my ability to speak Spanish,

"Well it's good to know you speak it only the last part I didn't like," She said sending me a glance,

"Whatever," I said and walked over to my seat and put my feet up to relax, Randy sent me a thumbs up and a smile and I did something I haven't done in a long time…I smiled back.

TIME SKIP!

Well Gym sucked, History was a island of boredom, Science was creepy, and Language arts was the worst but now it was lunch time and I was starving like crazy. I looked at the options I took some spaghetti with a side of bread and a soda I got from home I looked for a place to sit,

"Hey NomiRandy come sit with us we saved you a seat," Some random girls were waving at me,

"Yo NomiRandy over here," Some other random boys were also calling me,

"Hi my name is Heidi and I was thinking you and me could eat somewhere else," Heidi said as she was twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip, I looked over to a empty table which was Randy and Howard were sitting all alone,

"Yo maybe some other time," I said in an annoyed but calm tone and walked past her to sit where Randy and Howard was,

"NomiRandy? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to sit with the cool kids?" Randy said kind of shocked, I was about to answer but Randy screaming interrupted me,

"But who cares!" he and Howard began to laugh, but when I heard Randy laugh I felt like hearing it over and over again I didn't know why so I just ignored it. When it was time for desert Howard went over to the ice cream machine Howard went over to the side that said Rechunkless and Randy to the other side that said BerryBerry and they began to squirt the ice cream straight to their mouths I had to admit it was kind off funny and looked like fun too but the girls all looked disgusted,

"Let me guess your going to follow the rules and tell on us aren't you?" Howard said looking at me with a an annoyed look but I just smirked,

"Yo who cares what the rules say?" I said walking over to the machine,

"Wait for real your going to go no rules like us?" Randy said excited and my smirk grew wider

"I'm going Berrychunk! Ah-ga-ah-ga-ah-ga-ah-ga-ah-ga-ah-ga-ah-ga!" I was enjoying that and we all began to chug on the ice cream.

We were walking down the halls when Randy bumped into some guy,

"Oh-oh its Bash," Howard said taking a step back,

"You ran into me! Now I'm going to be mean to you!" The kid Bash said, Randy looked scared, so I stepped in front of him,

"Yo you sure about that?" I ask and with my foot I turned on a stereo and began to breakdance I took classes at age 8 I was probably an expert, Randy and Howard gasp,

"Eh…you confused me with your dancing! I'm going to leave you alone until I can figure out what your deal is," Bash said and left with his crew,

"NomiRandy you are the cheese!" Howard said, and Randy nodded,

"Wow NomiRandy you have the Bruce's moves!" A girl in purple said,

"Yeah sure whatever," I said not really caring, the bell rang and we went to our next class Math I sucked at Math so this would be interesting,

Time Skip

"Now will anyone tell me what 62 x 37 + 4 – 72 is?" The teacher ask,

'21' I thought in my head, I looked next to me to see Randy raising his hand,

"Randy," she said and Randy stood up and went over to the board and began to explain all this Math stuff that was impossible to understand, when he finished the whole board was covered in numbers and letters and he asked,

"Any questions," but the room was silent, even the teacher was shocked,

"T-thank you Randy t-take a seat please," The teacher said and the bell rang,

"Make sure to do your homework," I groaned I didn't want too I saw Howard giving his to Randy,

"Um, dude isn't that your homework?" I asked confused

"Yeah but Cunningham does that stuff," Howard said and began to leave,

"Later guys I got a date with Grave Punchers 4," He said and left.

"Hey NomiRandy do you need help on your homework?" Randy asked already ready to leave,

"Uh yeah…your house?" I asked

"Yeah here's my address I'll see you at 4 kay?" He handed me the piece of paper,

"Yeah later," I said and he waved and gave me a smile. I looked at the paper at the bottom their was words written in cursive I guess that's how he writes, it said "See ya at my house ~Randy" I felt my face getting warmer I shook it off and went off to get my backpack.

Hope ya like please leave a comment and follow~Sam


	3. 9 10 21, Your Stupid

Chapter 3: 9 + 10 = 21, Your Stupid

NomiRandys POV

I was at my house preparing to go over Randy's house my mom came in my room,

"Sweetie how was your day? And where are going?" She asked looking at what I was packing,

"I'm going over my friend Randy's house to work on some homework," I said putting my backpack over my shoulder,

"Oh so a study date huh?" she said smirking, I looked at her shocked and I felt my face get hot again,

"Mom!" I yelled,

"I'm just kidding jeez can't you take a joke?" she asked looking at my direction still with a smirk, I felt my face even hotter now and I looked away, trying to hide my face.

"So is your friend Randy a girl or boy?" She asked while we walked to the door,

"He's a boy," I said turning the doorknob, "I'll see ya later mom," she waved and closed the door. I wanted to get their as early as possible.

Randy's POV

I cleaned my room so we could have space to study I bought snack to much on and I set up my video games so we could play after, everything was set all I needed was a shower, I had to run a lot in gym and I smelled shnasty! I still had half and hour till he came so I went inside my bathroom and turned on the water and got ready.

NomiRandy's POV

I got to his house 20 minutes early so I knocked on his door and his mom opened it,

"Oh you must be Randy's little friend! Please come inside!" she offered and I stepped in, she looked like him just more…jumpy,

"Randy's in his room down the hall, if you need anything just say so!" She said and walked off to the kitchen.

I walked into Randy's room it was very neat, neater than mine. A bathroom door opened and there was Randy fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist, I swear I looked like a tomato he looked at me surprise,

"Oh, h-hey NomiRandy I didn't think you would be here this early," He said chuckling a bit his cheeks turned at light pink I was guessing of embarrassment,

"Um…I'm going to change…. in the bathroom…now so…yeah," and went back inside the bathroom. I was too shocked to even speak, heck I was too shocked to even move, Randy came back,

"Forgot my clothes," he said and went back inside the bathroom. I shook my head and waited for Randy to be done, a few moments later he came out with damp hair.

"He-he, sorry about that I didn't think you would be here early," he said scratching the back of his neck.

Randy's POV

"Yeah sure, no prob dude its cool," he said in his usual clam serious, unemotional face, I always wonder what he's thinking he always has this face on ( art/NomiRandy-Unamused-512214587?ga_submit_new=10%253A1423277466) like 24/7.

"We should start on our homework," I say and we took out our Spanish homework.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Biendenidos to my casa," I say for the 35th time and NomiRandy is trying really hard to not grab my head and throw me out the window, he just sigh,

"Well there better than last time," he said and I wrote down my progress,

"Now its time for math!" I say a little too egger and NomiRandy just groaned but when he did his hoodie slightly began to slid off a little reveling more of his dark purple hair, he pulled it back up, but I got curious, how did his hair looked like I crawled close to him trying to reach for his hoodie he looked at me but didn't back up, he actually got closer.

NomiRandy's POV

He was getting closer I never felt like this before my heart was pounding on my chest, I was blushing and a million thoughts were flying through my head he grabbed my hoodie and slowly pulled it down revealing my thick spikey dark purple hair,

"Wow! Your hair is so spikey!" he said and slightly got up so his chest was in my face, I took a breath and I smelled Randy up close for the first time he smelled like cologne mixed with…strawberry's? but I didn't care he smelled…bruce,

"Randy can you get off of me," I said but sounded more like 'Mffdy cun you get hmm hu me'

"Oh! Sorry its just I never seen hair like yours before…anyway lets start on math," he said getting off of me, I felt disappointed but didn't show it, and so I got my math homework and we started,

Time Skip

"What's 9 + 10?" Randy asked now he was the one annoyed,

"21?" I said through a mouth full of snacks Randy had,

"I'm sorry I just can't deny it…your stupid," he said and playfully punched my arm I chuckled,

"I agree with that," I said I looked for a clock, "Yo what time is it?" I asked,

"Like 6:35," he said "Wanna play some video games?" he asked, and few seconds later we sitting in his beanbags playing Grave Punchers 6 for the rest of our remaining time.

I'm thinking of following the story line I dunno tell me what you think and leave a comment, follow, and fav (P.S. IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADD TO NOMIRANDYS CHARACTER LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING IT THANKS!) ~Sam


	4. My Best Friend, the Ninja

Chapter 4: My Best Friend, the Ninja

NomiRandy POV

We where at fieldtrip at McFist Industries, I was bored to death I wasn't s a big fan of McFist something about him seemed…not right,

"And here you can see happy McFist employees are manufacturing some of your favorite human meals, like Mcmeat Stache, the mustache flavored meat snack," the robo-ape said as we saw how other robo-apes made the stupid snack, everybody went 'ooooooohhhhhh' and took pictures. I didn't bother to even move I had my feet up on the other chair and my hands behind me head and I was starring at the ceiling, I looked over to my side and their was Cunningham with his arms cross and a annoyed expression on his face, and Howard eating a Mcmeat Stache, 

"Amazing! It tastes exactly like mustache!" Howard yelled in excitement,

"You don't know what mustache taste like," Randy annoyingly,

"Really? Have you kissed my man in the mouth because I have!" Howard spat back, Randy shuddered which made me chuckle a little bit, and Randy looked over at me,

"Oh, y-your still up?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yep, Imma stay up for now,"

"Ever stared up at the stars, and wonder where sand comes from? Find out at our next stop," The robo-ape said and the principal got all happy,

"Oh, I'm a huge sand collector! Well not _huge_ sand he-he that just be rocks," Everyone including me moaned and faced palm, Randy began to whisper something to Howard but I couldn't here a thing, I hoped it wasn't about me,

Randy's POV

"I'm in my arch enemies layer! It's my chance to stop his next evil scheme before it even starts, and I'm stuck in this stupid tour! And I'm still thinking about whether I should tell him about me being the ninja or not " I whispered to Howard,

"I'm enjoying this stupid tour! Where about to find out how sand is made! Face it for once there is no scheme…and yeah you should tell him he's going find out sooner or later," I looked over to NomiRandy and I looked down, 'should I'

McFist POV

"This my favorite scheme ever!" I shouted in excitement,

"Hannibal I've worked day an night and broken every law of physics to build you a time machine! Are you going to tell me what are you going to use it for?" Viceroy asked,

"I am going back! In time! To…. buy every box of my favorite discontinued breakfast cereal!" I was so excited I merely squealed,

"Oh! Heaven," Viceroy said "Yuck! I hated oh heavens I'm talking about to Tomicavities blasters!" I said remembering when I first saw them on TV

"You'll think they would stick around forever and then the next day, gone!" I through my hands in the air,

"Ehh, Really makes you think,"

"This is a single use time machine! You sure you don't want to use it for something oh I don't know, destroy the ninja related!" I though about what he said for a moment,

"Nope! I'm going with cereal! Breakfast will never be same!"

NomiRandys POV

"That's how sand is made! Did you have any idea?" Randy asked Howard, and me, I shook my head while still shivering

"None!" Howard yelled, then a microphone screech was turned on,

"This scheme is going to totally change the game, It's going to be a real change gamer," I recognized that voice from TV it was McFist

"I think you mean game changer," Another voice said

"Game changer I love it! Oh what's that some sort of button," then the speaker turned of,

"Ah! Did you hear that! McFist has a game changer! Do you know what that means? He's found a way to destroy the ninja," Randy yelled at Howard,

"To change games without getting up from your beanbag," Howard shouted at the same time as Randy, Randy gave him a look,

"Or, your thing," He said quickly,

"I need to get off this thing and find the Game Changer!" Randy said getting up but quickly getting pulled back by Howard,

"I'm going with you! You know in case it's my thing, wait but what about NomiRandy?" he asked I was just looking at them like the grew extra arms and legs, Randy pulled me up and was ready to jump but then a kid in the front interrupted us

"Principal Slimovitz! Randy, Howard and NomiRandy are talking about sneaking off the tour," I looked at the kid, the tour cart stopped,

"What the cheese Dug!" Randy yelled and we sat back down, I had no idea what was going on,

"Thank you Dugless for bringing this to my attention, now unfortunately for Dugless the only thing I hate more than tour disorders is a tattle tale," Randy, Howard and I looked shocked,

"Everyone look at Dugless, no where else just at Dug, don't worry about what Randy, NomiRandy and Howard are doing, look at Dug, Dugs the one in trouble-" Randy grabbed my hand and he dragged me out of the car and we sneaked away but was almost ruined by Howard who fell,

"Ow bumped my knee, yep that hurts!" he began to whine, Randy tried to shush him,

"But whinnying makes it feel better!"

"No stop it," Randy said still holding my hand I slightly blush, the teacher kept going on about looking at Dug and Randy took that opportunity to sneak off,

"Where are we going?" I questioned,

"Ah…I'll explain later," A few moments later we got to a room I've never seen before,

"Viceroys lab the Game Changers got to be in here," Randy let go of my hand,

"Yo who's Viceroy and what's Game Changer and what are we doing in here in the first place?" I had no clue what so ever, Randy just began to search for something,

"Just stay their while we do all the work, anyhow think about how much I can save if I didn't have to get up and change my own games!" He grabbed Randy by the shirt,

"Seconds Cunningham! Seconds!" he shook him, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the…port-o-potty? I just decided to lean on it I really didn't understand anything but I decided not to show it, we heard some voices coming towards us, and we panicked a little,

"Quick! In the port-o-potty!" Randy said and we ran inside of it, it was a small space and I panicked,

"What's wrong?" Randy asked me,

"I'm a claustrophobic," I whispered and began to look around to see if there was a way out, Randy tried to hear what they were saying then looked at Howard,

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Trying to program this stupid techno toilet, let's see, I'll lead of with a one," He pressed a button and something weird began to happened,

"Better make it a two!" He said and Randy and me began to paick,

"You are not doing that while were in here," he warned Howard and looked at me,

"C'mon Howard NomiRandys a claustrophobic and your going to make it worse!" I looked at a screen with numbers on it and it had a 1 and then a 2,

"Sorry! Can't wait!" and he began, Randy and me panicked so much we hugged each other and screamed together,

"Oh false alarm, just a one after all, look at you too on the floor hugging each other" he pressed the 1 again, we let go but put our clothes on top of out mouths,

"You are the worse kind of friend," I squeaked which made Howard laugh then stopped,

"No it's a three!" he yelled,

"What's a three?" Randy asked,

"One plus two, man you are terrible at math," Howard said, I became paler then what I already was I was shivering my stomach did flips, I felt like throwing up I turned around so Randy wouldn't see me and I put a hand over my mouth, trying to hold it in. Randy noticed this and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down,

Randy's POV

I felt bad for NomiRandy he was a claustrophobic, Howard was making him feel uncomfortable, and I was the one who dragged him here in the first place, I rubbed his back trying to make it feel better, the port-o-potty began to shake I hold on to NomiRandy trying to make him not feel the shake as much then when it stopped I bust the door open, gasping for air,

"I can't…believe…you just did that!" I yelled at Howard,

"Why you getting all weird? Its natural," he said, we looked for NomiRandy who was at the cliff throwing up, and gasping for air, wait…cliff

"What happened to Viceroys lab?" Howard questioned and we all looked at a bird that was eating a bunny,

"What happened to Norrisville?" I looked over the cliff where NomiRandy was and there was a old looking Chinese town, NomiRandy got up and glared at Howard he picked him up by the shirt,

"Don't…ever…do that…again," his glare was just enough to make Howard nod his head in fear and he dropped him and looked at his surroundings,

"Okay what the juice happened?" NomiRandy asked looking around, I shrugged my shoulders and signalize them to follow me and explore,

"What the juice?" I looked around, NomiRandy had his hands stuffed in him sweater pockets, I felt bad for him he was very upset,

"Cunningham, what is this place?" Howard asked, we looked around,

"Welcome to ye old amusement," A man said pointing to his place, there was also a sign that said 'Ye Olde Whoopee World' and a bunch of other signs that resembled the ones back at Norrisville, there was a statue in the middle with a bright yellow stone, then it hit me,

"Guys this is Norrisville! We went back in time!" NomiRandy looked at me shoocked,

"You mean that port-o-potty was also a time machine!" Howard screamed in my face,

"No I think it was only a time machine," I said

"That explains why it wouldn't flush," Howard said

"Wait a minute, how is it possible that there's a time machine, and how is this all possible, is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Now NomiRandy looked upset and he crossed his arms and looked at us,

"NomiRandy I've been meaning to tell you this…I'm actually a Nin-" the ground began to shake,

"It's a stampede!" A guy yelled and everyone began to run, and at the cliff a bunch of wild animals were coming down,

"Howard you better hide, okay your good your already hiding okay," I was about to sprint when NomiRandy grabbed my wrist,

"Randy are you insane! The herd is over c'mon," NomiRandy tried to pull me away,

"NomiRandy there's something I wanted to tell you before but couldn't because I wanted to see if you were the right person a true friend and-hey!" NomiRandy was dragging me away, I put on my ninja mask and he stopped,

"R-Randy?" he asked and looked at me and let go,

"NomiRandy I am…a Ninja!" I said pulling out my sword, he was to shocked to speak I held out my hand,

"Come with me if you want to not die," He looked at my hand and took it I carried him piggyback style and put him down on a roof.

"Stay here," and I sprinted off to the herd.

NomiRandy's POV

I watched as Randy ran off to stampede,

"Looks like I got here just in ninja time! I don't know what the cheese is going on but it ends now!" and began to fight the animals shouting "Ninja flip!" he was really amazing he fought really good and I had to say that scarf looked so Bruce, the animal he was fighting turned into a rat and green stuff came out of him, I looked confused, then a giant green man ridding one of the mutated rats was throwing the green stuff and destroying things. Then I notice he was hitting roofs I jumped off before he could hit me, I did a flip and landed on my feet, I knew Karate, Randy was talking to himself and then shouted,

"Holy cheese I'm fighting the sorcerer today!" he began to run towards the sorcerer as he called him, the sorcerer threw him a green energy force and Randy fell back,

"Randy! Look out" I shouted, he got up but looked dizzy, but he saw what I was yelling about, he moved out of the way from the mutated rats, the sorcerer began to make a tornado I was blown away from it, so was Randy and we landed in the same area, with me on top of him with objects stuck on us, we blushed and got up, he almost looked like the sorcerer, then a shadow behind us walked towards us, and he kicked Randy making him fall in the pit that looked like it could on forever, I held on to him hand stopping him from falling, he held on to the rock and I let go,

"My plan has chase you across many lands, finally the terror you began begins to end now!" The man in the cap said,

"No wait! Wait what does that mean exactly," Randy asked but the man stepped on his fingers,

"Ah fingers! Your standing on my fingers!" He let began to let go,

"No wait he's the Ninja! Look!" I said and tried to help him up, but the man was stronger than me and looked at Randy now without the objects on him,

"Your not the sorcerer!" He said,

"No cheese man, I'm the Ninja!" Randy spat back

"Impossible! There is but one Ninja, and I am he," The man said and took off his cape revealing his ninja suit,

"W-wait a minute, back in time, sorcerer out, bottomless pit, crazy Nomicon jabber, W-T-Juice! You're the First Ninja!" Randy yelled in excitement, but the First Ninja threw him on the ground, I ran up to him and laid him head on my lap,

"Ow! You dropped me!" Randy said and I helped him get up, and the first Ninja came up to him,

"I was suppose to trap the sorcerer in this hole forever, the plan you have undone can never be done! You've doomed us all! Jerk!" He yelled at Randy, Randy chuckled nervously,

"Ha doomed us all I think you've exaggerating a little, c'mon NomiRandy, I mean its not like I just wonked up the future, right?" then an explosion happened me and the First Ninja ducked but Randy was thrown across,

"Oh boy," I said a little worried, "Is that bad?" I asked the First Ninja,

"Yes if the sorcerer is not put in the bottomless pit then we are all doomed forever," He said and I looked at Randy,

"What have we done," I said, the First Ninja began to walk away, and Randy began to follow him, and I followed them,

"C'mon First Ninja, its not that bad we'll fix this all of us together," Randy said holding on to me, but soon let go when the First Ninja grabbed him by his scarf,

"My brothers made be the ultimate sacrifice in the battle to defeat the sorcerer and in one moment, _you_ and your friend have brought destruction!" The First Ninja said pointing towards us,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I was fighting the sorcerer until you kicked us, if anyone had brought anyone's destruction, you, have brought…it," Randy said as I face palmed, Howard fell out of the bucket he was hiding in eating…pickles?

"Guys! Thank cheese I found you that barreled! Filled with pickles! Well not anymore, I'm filled with pickles," Howard let out a big loud burp, we where all glaring at Howard,

"Who's the fanboy?" Howard asked

"That's the First Ninja! We call him First Ninja," Randy said then we all got wrapped in the First Ninja's scarf and we hit each other with our foreheads, we yelled 'ouch',

"Stop talking, I must visualize our dilemma to find to actualize of the solution," The First Ninja sat crisscross,

"This guy talks like Nomicon," Howard whispered to us,

"I know right!" Randy said, and then a guy with weird looking outfit came running towards the First Ninja,

"Ninja!" the man said catching his breath

"What is it my trusty squire Plop Plop?" The First Ninja said and we began to laugh like crazy

"Why are they laughing?" Plop Plop asked while I was pounding the wall of a house I was in tears,

"Your name! Plop Plop, its fantastic!" Howard said throwing his hands in the air,

"And what do they call you?" Plop Plop asked,

"Howard,"

"Howard? That's a girls name!" And then it was Plop Plops turn to laugh, Randy and me kept on laughing, Howard punched us,

"Enough! My trap has failed, Plop Plop did you retrieve the Tengu Stone?" The First Ninja looked at Plop Plop, he chuckled nervously

"About the stone, the sorcerer got it," The ground began to shake and a huge cloud of green smoke rose from the ground, and the sorcerer poked out,

"You have failed Ninja! The stone is finally mine! I will harness its power and enslave you all" he yelled and began to laugh, and the wind threw me, Howard, and Plop Plop a few feet across

"So that seems bad," Randy said as the First Ninja became very frustrated, and threw a fire fist, breaking a statue,

"Okay one you got to teach me how to do that, and two we can fix this," Randy said trying to calm him down,

"He's right! This is what he does, he messes things up, and then he fixes them," Howard said,

"And what do you two do?" Plop Plop asked Howard and me,

"I point out the fact that he mess-up, and tell him he has to fix it and NomiRandy…um…what do you do," Everyone looked at me,

"I just…sit and watch," I said looking down, I never thought about it before, I was just barely starting to understand things,

"Wow, you're useless!" Plop Plop said

"What?" Randy said but was interrupted by the First Ninja who yelled

"Stop it!"

"Ssh, settle, I get myself into these little dillies ATT all the time, we'll just ask the NinjaNomicon," Randy said pulling out a book,

"What is that?"

"Oh, your in for a treat, your going to love the Nomicon! You talk just like it! Come my friend shloop with me," And they both fainted and dropped on the floor,

"Yo Howard would you mind filling me in here?" I asked Howard,

"Yeah well it all started…"

Time Skip

"Oh so then that's how it all happened," Howard told me everything and everything now made sense, Then the Ninjas woke up from the NinjaNomicon,

"No, no, no, no, the Nomicon is disappearing! I think by wonking up the past, we shoob the future!" Randy said as the words from the Nomicon began to disappear,

Time Skip

Everyone in the village began to leave the First Ninja put his head down in shame,

"I have lost, I am defeated," He said,

"Ok I admit this looks bad, but we can't give-up," Randy tried to convince the First Ninja,

"I'm down with giving up," Howard said and Plop Plop agreed,

"C'mon you stopped this guy once!" Randy tried to make a point,

"No I didn't,"

"Where I come from, you did,"

"Where you come from no longer exist, I have battled the sorcerer my entire life, now with the Tengu Stone, he is unstoppable, when you have given all you have, you have nothing left to give, I-I quit," he began to walk away he took off his red headband, I picked it up and looked at it,

"Were ninjas we never quit," Randy said

"I can't believe he just quit he's First Ninja he's legend, Fine if he won't help then-" He was interrupted by Howard,

"Don't! I know what you're going to say, your going to be all Howard it looks like its up to us," I put my hand over Howards mouth, I put down my hoodie and put on the First Ninjas Headband,

"He's not going to say that, because you just did," I said and rolled my sleeves up, Howard rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath,

"So, What's the plan?" I asked Randy, he looked at me,

"You can fight," He told me, but I shook my head,

"I've done Karate for like 7 years trust me I can do this, besides the First Ninja might have given all he has but I still haven't," I winked at him and he smiled under his mask,

Randy's pov

Time Skip

"Yoo-hoo, Sorcerer!" I Ninja Air Fist him on the back, and he dropped the Tengu Stone, He looked at me, We put a fighting stand, ready to fight, The sorcerer chuckled. He tried to attack me but I Ninja Air Fist him and threw him towards were NomiRandy was and he kicked him right in the spine, wow he _did_ knew how to fight, while we were fighting Howard took the Tengu Stone and ran away, I tried to Ninja Kick him, but he caught me, and threw me in the air and then back to the ground, He was about to speak when NomiRandy punched him in the face but quickly grabbed him and began to squeeze him,

"So…_Ninja's_ you must be desperate to start a fight you cannot win," He said squeezing NomiRandy even more,

"Wait…I'm a…Ninja?" NomiRandy asked gasping for air,

"We don't need to win, we were just distracting you long enough to snatch the stone, now its gone you'll never see it again!" I said, the sorcerer just whistle, and the stanked rat brought Howard towards us, and dropped NomiRandy on us,

"Got the stone!" Howard said, NomiRandy faceplam,

"Oh Boy,"

"Prepare to be destroyed!" The sorcerer said and began to make a tornado or stank,

"So do you get destroy first or me or NomiRandy," Howard asked, I looked at the Tengu Stone,

"Hey Howard buddy, remember that time when we accidently released the Tengu and it flew up your but and turned you into a bird demon?" I asked a plan starting to form,

"Oh yeah I don't ever want to that again," He shook his head,

"Oh and you'll never will, as the right now, Ninja Stone Stab," I broke the stone and threw Howard in the air, the Tengu went inside Howard turning him into the Tengu,

"You cannot defeat me Ninja's," The sorcerer said,

"I can't but we can, the Tengu and the ninja suit are forever linked," Me and Howard got into a fighting position,

"Oh and you won't bother me either," The sorcerer said to NomiRandy and created a evil samurai, ( . ?piece=900) (It has a cape) NomiRandy glared at it,

"Lets do this," NomiRandy said. We all got ready to fight, we were doing pretty well but I couldn't see how NomiRandy was doing.

NomiRandy's POV

The samurai was a little hard to fight but I just kept blocking his attacks and letting him fight himself, he pulled out a sword and I gulped, I took out a bamboo stick, He lunged at me he cut two holes in my head band, I gasped it cut some skin too it even burned a little but I took the head band and lowered it towards my eyes and made the holes bigger, ( product-detail/halloween-Turtles-Masks-TMNT-eye-mask_ ) he looked at me and attacked again I blocked it with my bamboo, and kept doing that until I finally hit him and he disappeared into green stank, He left behind his sword and cape, I took him cape and put it on and took him sword and put it on my belt, I looked at Randy and Howard they were loosing the First Ninja came and I went up to him,

"Use the…eye mask? To stop him," He told me surprise I turned his head band into a eye mask,

"How?" I asked him,

"Concentrate and it will follow your every command," He said, I concentrated, and with the eye mask I hold the sorcerers arm before he could hurt Randy and Howard, and his evil pearls flew in different directions, I pulled him towards us and the First Ninja threw him a fireball and the sorcerer fell,

"Yeah First Ninja your back! Yes!" Randy yelled, I jumped were he was and helped him up,

"Ninja Never Say Quit!" I yelled with him, and we both laughed, meanwhile the First Ninja imprisoned the sorcerer and put a rock over him, Plop Plop got on top of the hole in the rock,

"I can't hold this forever guys!" He said

"Only when the stone is made whole, will the hole be made stone," the First Ninja said,

"Sweet cheese what the juice are you talking about?" Randy asked,

"We got to return the bird demon into the stone,"

"Oh way ahead of you First Ninj," Randy threw his mask into the fire, I already knew what he was doing, Howard told me about this,

"What are you doing?" The First Ninja yelled at Randy,

"Relax this worked last time I'm pretty sure it's going to work now,"

The Tengu separated from Howard and returned to the stone and Howard landed inside a house, but soon came running back,

"You did good, Howard," I said patting his back,

"Seriously I never want to that again, promise me Cunningham!" Howard grabbed Randy by his sweater,

"I can't do that," He said patting his head, The First Ninja looked at us,

"The sorcerer broke my spirit, but you two showed me how to be a true hero, it was very…"

"Bruce?" Randy and me said at the same time,

"Bruce, I like that," He said,

"Look I'm going to have you write down everything you know, belive it or not, things don't always go as smoothly as they did today," Randy said as he handed The First Ninja the Nomicon,

"You got it Ninja, and speaking of Ninja, You," He pointed towards me,

"Whats your name?"

"NomiRandy," I said "Well my real name is Norman Randall but I like NomiRandy better," I said,

"Come," I walked up to him, "Your bravery and loyalty to your friends has proven that you are worthy of receiving this," He pulled out a samurai hat ( p/Samurai-Hat/1891984?id=1891984&amp;slug=Samurai-Hat) I knelt down and he place the hat on me it, turned my eye mask black and my swords blade also became black and it also turned my outfit into this ( ) I looked up at him,

"You are now and will forever be known as…The Samurai Ninja," I stood up and bowed, everyone clapped, I looked at Randy and he gave me thumbs up, I smiled. Plop Plop and Howard were talking to each other and The First Ninja was writing inside the Nomicon,

"So how does it feel like to be Samaria Ninja?" Randy asked me,

"Cool I guess but I'm gonna need someone to teach me," I said,

"Well your in luck cause I'm your man," We laughed a little,

"You are very fortunate to have a friend like NomiRandy, Randy," The First Ninja said while putting a hand on Randys shoulders,

"Speaking of lets go back to the port-o-potty I have to take a 21st centry if you know what I mean," Howard said and we 'gah' in response,

Time Skip

When we got back we quickly ran back to the tour train,

"So that was…" Randy started,

"Yeah," I finished,

"Think everything is back to normal?" Howard asked,

"Only one way to find out," Randy said and took out the NinjaNomicon and shoolp,

"Principal Slimovitz! Randy's is sleeping!" Dug said as me and Howard tried to cover it,

"Really Dug? Really!" Principal Slimovitz said not really caring, everyone else payed attention to the tour I looked at Randy, I wiped his saliva off with my sleeve and closed his mouth, Randy wasn't just my friend anymore he was my companion, my roomie, my best friend, my teacher…my Randy.

Leave a like and comment ~ Sam


	5. Is it Hot In Here or Is it Just me?

Chapter 5: Is it Hot Iut Here or Is it Just me?

NomiRandy's POV

It was one the hottest days in Norrisville I was wearing some blue trunks and a cap that said BOSTON in bold, we were waiting to go next on the new slide McFist had made,

"So miserable so hot feels like were standing on the sun," Randy protested as he wiped some sweat off his forehead, Howard said

"But were not! Were on top of McFist industries! And were first! First in line for the…" Howard waited for us and yelled together,

"McFlume!" I looked at the slide it was bigger than the ones at Boston,

"Yo, you better not chicken out on me guys," I said while finishing my lemonade and throwing in inside the trashcan,

"Yeah right, but still front seats! First rides! Q-mero uno, McFist is the best!" Howard said,

"Totally-wait what? He's mine and NomiRandy's arch nemesis, he's always trying to destroy me and soon NomiRandy too," Randy complained,

"And yet he still has time to make all this bruce stuff," Howard looked at a seagel that landed by,

"How does he find the time?" He asked the bird, we put out his phone that was showing Heidi with her latest update, I didn't pay much attention too it, I looked at the slide, I wasn't scared but just a little nervous, I wondered if Randy would think of me if I were to back out, he probably would think I'm a shoob, All of a sudden the water turned on and boy did it look bruce!

"I-I-It looks a lot wetter than I though," Randy shuttered

"I'm pretty sure, that's an airplane right there," Howard pointed to a airplane flying by,

"It looks brucer than I thought," I said all pumped up, Randy grabbed my hand

"Come to think of it, don't we have a bunch of stuff we have to do today? A…somewhere else?" Randy said giving me a nervous glance,

"Hey you're holding up the line!" Bash yelled at us pointing to the big line behind us,

"Hey, um not because were scared, because were not if you don't ride the Flume, how do you get down from here," Randy ask the robo-ape letting go of my arm, and the robo-ape pointed us to a escalator that had the words 'Shame Scalator' on it,

"A Shame Scalator?" I asked quite shocked, back at Boston we only had latters that said, 'Exit' on them, not 'Shame Exit of Humiliation'

"We can't take that, we'll wonk our cred, will be lump with the booger ears, toe pickers and…Glen," Howard said looking at a kid, which was picking his boogers put with his foot, which made us shiver in disgust,

"Check it out, looks like their going to take the chicken exit, cause their chickens," Bash yelled out and began to act like a chicken but saying 'moo' and 'oink' I faced palm,

"I'm scared of the ride, but I'm terrified of getting make fun of, do something guys!" Howard said shaking us,

"Like what?" and began to think, I looked at the ride, I was also scared but I didn't want Randy and Howard to get made fun of so I took a deep breath and I stood in front of them,

"Yo, dudes these guys are so cool, they dared me to ride on the slide backwards and blindfolded, which I accepted" I yelled out, and everyone cheered my name,

"NomiRandy! NomiRandy! NomiRandy!"

"Oh no, not me, these guys," I said raising Randy's and Howard's hands and everyone began to cheer their names,

"Randy! Howard! Randy! Howard! Randy! Howard!"

"Dude are you mad!" Randy yelled at me

"Why are you doing this?" He looked concerned for me, I sat on the edge of the slide, I was about to put my blindfold on,

"For you guys," I said and placed the blindfold on me,

"Cowabunga!" I yelled and went backwards on the ride, at first I was scared, but then I found it was actually really awesome, I heard the flash for the picture, I made it to the pond, I took of the blindfold and saw something in the bottom of the lake it looked like a shark, there was note stuck on, it was wet but you could read it, I swam up a I took a deep breath and began to read the note, it said to keep this shark wet or would destroy the town, I swam back up and looked up at the slide, the reason for the slide was to fill up the pond again,

"Well at least the water wouldn't stop flowing right?" I said to myself then the, water stopped coming I gulped I looked around and swam back to the shore, their was a girl using some binoculars, I took them from her and I saw in the distance someone made a hole in the slide, and their was only one person that could do that…. Randy. The pond dried up and the shark woke up and it looked mad,

"I need you to go somewhere far from here! Now!" I yelled at the girl and gave her back her binoculars, I was lucky I had my ninja mask in my trunks pockets only to find it wet, I frowned but put it one anyway, I did a Ninja sprint and ran back to McFist Industries Tower.

Time Skip

I saw Randy and Howard and everyone else with their clothes on and leaving,

"I didn't ruin everyone's fun," Randy said to Howard

"You so did," Howard laughed, so it was Randy who broke the side, the NinjaNomicon glowed, I took off my suit behind a mailbox,

"Randy! Howard! You guys theirs something important I have to tell you!" I said clearly out of breath,

"Hey NomiRandy listen, tell us later I got to take this," Randy said sitting by the mailbox and shlooping inside the Nomicon,

"I'm going to buy some bread for the seagulls," Howard said walking off, I sigh in defeat I sat near Randy and just waited for him to be done, a few moments later Howard came back with white bread and Randy began to scream which attracted a seagull to come,

"Randy! Calm down," I tried to calm him down,

"Cunningham you scared Steven away! Now what are we going to do for fun?" Howard whined, then the shark monster came back and he was bigger than before,

"That what I've trying to tell you!" I yelled out shaking my arms in the air, me Randy took out our mask, and had Howard cover us,

"Its Ninja time! Or Samurai and Ninja time?" I rolled my eyes, "Whatever lets just go," Randy said and we sprinted off. We were chasing after him it was destroying a lot of Mcfist stores, I wondered why.

"Smoke Bomb!" Randy and I yelled, only his smoke bomb was red and mine was black,

"You are all kinds of…" Randy trailed of while making sounds of disgust,

"Yo, lets do this," I said and we put our fighting stances,

"Hey, where are you going? We're the Ninja and Samurai, were are suppose to fight!" Randy whined as the monster headed towards McFist Tower, the monster attack a hovercraft and people were inside,

"Ninja we have to save them!" I said,

"I'm on it!" Randy said and jumped towards them, "Ninja Scarf Save!" He grabbed them with his scarf and took them to safety I followed him.

"Fear not innocent Norrisvillians it is I-oh my mortal enemies," Randy said looking at McFist and a man in a purple jacket,

"So this must be McFist and Viceroy?" I said pointing my katana sword at them, glaring daggers at them, and trying my best to hide my voice by making it a little deeper.

"Who's that?" McFist asked shaking his finger at me, "Another Ninja?" Viceroy I think was his name asked,

"Yeah, he's my super cool best buddy…The Samurai Ninja" Randy said giving me a very dramatic introduction I put my sword away, McFist and Viceroy just looked at us uncomfortably. Randy and me were waiting for our thank you's.

"A thank you would be nice," Randy said but the shark interrupted, we pushed them out of the way and moved from being squish just in time,

"Ahhh!" Bothe McFist and Viceroy screamed, while being chase by the monster,

"That's weird its like he's only after McFist and Viceroy," I said and Randy gasped,

"He's after McFist and Viceroy! I! I mean we could be done with them forever!" Randy screamed with joy and began to debate to save them or not, I face palmed,

"Ninja! Were supposed to help people!" I yelled at him,

"Ugh, yes were suppose to help people…Ninja doesn't want to hear about the Noimicon later," Randy took out his Chain Sickle and held on to the shark, he tried to pull it back, I helped him, he was very strong. Finally we flipped him over to our side and we looked at McFist,

"Really? You can't say thank you?" I asked

"At a boy! Now you're getting it!" McFist said while I rolled my eyes for the one hundred time, the shark got up again and dragged Randy with him,

"Ninja!" I yelled and I tried to get him back with my eye mask, I was a little to out of focus and I accidently made him land on the ground head down,

"Oops sorry 'bout Ninja," I said feeling a little guilty,

"He's so grumpy," Randy said and quickly got up to his feat, "What got under his skin?" Randy asked,

"Not moisture, right? Am I right?" McFist chuckled

"Wait what?" Randy looked at them,

"His skin, is too dry he needed water from lake Laruso but now there is no lake Larusu," I said looking at Viceroy to see if I was right,

"I like the way you talk," Viceroy said approving my explanation,

"Some floom, broke Flune!" McFist yelled in anger,

"Why would anyone break a-oh boy," Randy said laughing nervously, I crossed my arms,

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked not really that surprise,

"Oh destroying the Flume wasn't the hard journey, it was the easy road which means I have to take the hard road to make the journey easy," He looked at me and I nodded and we ran over to the Flume,

"Were are you two going?" Viceroy asked,

"To take the hard road," We yelled and I used my tripping balls to trip the shark,

"Samuria Tripping balls!" I yelled,

"Oh come 'on you have that too!" Randy whined and I just smirked,

"Ninja Life Guard Stand Slice," Randy yelled and cut the stand with his sword, I took the robo-ape and used him to plugged the hole in the slide, I came back too see the shark getting up again,

"Ninja Enemy Snatch," Randy grabbed McFist and Viceroy, Randy looked at the shark and I knew he was coming up with a plan,

"Get over here you disgusting fish!" Randy yelled as he pulled his scarf harder, his scarf got caught in the escalator, and it was squishing McFist and Viceroy,

"Randy! Trip the shark!" I yelled and Randy trip the shark and it pulled us with him,

"We did not think this thru!" Randy yelled and I smirked at him,

"Oh yes we did," I said and we rode the shark on the slide,

"Oh my cheese! Oh my cheese! Oh my cheese! Oh my cheese! This is so much fun!" Randy squee in joy and I laughed,

"Everyone get ready here comes the splash flash!" I yelled and we all put our funniest faces on,

"Samurai, random student save!" Randy yelled and saved…Howard from being hit by the rocks,

"Yeah!" Howard yelled in excitement, and we all landed in the pond with a huge splash,

"So bruce! Even my socks are soaked" Howard yelled,

"You'll pay for this Ninjas!" McFist yelled,

"Wait, we'll pay for saving your life?" I asked

"You got to give it to him baby, I'm his assistant," we all sigh in frustration,

"Smoke Bomb," we said and smoked bomb out of their,

Time Skip

"Better for you guys, you releases a giant monster, you destroyed half of Norrisville, and permanently canceled the McFlume," Howard said,

"Yeah, but we didn't have to take the Shame Scalator, well we had to take it, but everyone had to take it, no shame in that, just a regular old scalator,"

"Hey looks who's back, Steven Seagull," Howard yelled pointing at

"Steven seagull, I don't get it," Randy said walking off,

"Oh Steven," Howard Laughed, I looked to see a picture on the ground I picked it up, it was me, Randy, McFist and Viceroy on the Flume, I smiled,

"Not Bad for my first day of summer at Norrisville, not bad," I said and followed Randy and Howard.

Hope You like ~ Sam


	6. Sleepless in Norrisville

Chapter 6: Sleepless in Norrisville

NomiRandy's POV

"So then I made a double Ninja Flip and I made my shadow appear on the wall and I distanked everyone just like that," Randy bragged to Howard and me about how he set a new distanking record even though I was there I decided to chill. We were outside my house chilling by the porch, the door opened and there was my mom holding a tray of milk and cookies she baked,

"Here you go boys, some snickerdoodles (A type of sugar cookie my fav) fresh from the oven!" My said, Randy got tree in his hand and graved a cup of milk,

"Thanks Mrs. Randall," Randy said politely, meanwhile Howard grabbed about 9 and stuffed 3 in his mouth,

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Randall…mmmm…. you've got to give me the recipe these are the best cookies I've ever tasted in my whole life!" Howard mumbled through a mouth of cookies,

"Then you should ask NomiRandy the recipe was made by him," My mom chuckled and I blushed, I hated when my mom always pointed out things about me,

"You can cook? Why didn't you tell us?" Howard asked,

"You never asked," I said simply, Randy giggled,

"Well if you boys need anything else just give me a call," My mom said as she waved goodbye to us,

"Oh! Do you know how many times we could have used the knowledge of knowing that you could cook?" Howard waved his hands in the air I shrugged,

"Cry me a river," I said,

"Hey NomiRandy how come we never see your old man?" Randy asked finishing him glass of milk and whipping the milk of his lips with his sleeve, I looked down trying to hold my tears even though they threatened to fall,

"He's in the Navy, he only comes to visit me twice a year," I whispered out trying to hide the shakiness of my voice, Randy put his hand on my shoulder,

"Sorry I asked," Randy said feeling guilty he touched a touchy subject,

"It's fine," I said turning around,

"Ah come 'on its getting dark, can we hit the sack here? Plus I got to use the can" Howard said holding his stomach,

"Yeah sure," I said, Howard went inside and I turned around to see the sun setting, Randy sat with me,

"Hey…I know how it feels not to have someone you care about close to you," Randy said looking at me, the setting rays of the sun made his face look even more interesting to look at, he had the personality of a little kid, and sometime he acted like one plus I was taller than him and it made him look…so…hard to not look at him, I realized I was turning pink, I looked away,

"Uh yeah…so who's this person you care about? A family member, a friend…. a g-girlfriend?" I didn't know why I was shuddering…it made me sound weird…well to me anyway,

"I don't have a girlfriend and you two are my best friends but it is family member…I used to have a older brother, his name was Felix…Felix Cunningham…he was 2 years older than me…but he died in a car accident when I was five…we used to fight a lot but over all he was the best…." Randy trailed off and we stayed silent for a moment,

"I'm sorry," I said

"It's okay that's what friends are for, and I know you and I will be the best of friends forever," Randy said smiling at me, (FRIENDZONE!) we continued to watch the sunset until it completely disappeared,

"We should go back inside," Randy said as he walked into the house, I got up and followed him a few moments after.

We were all in our pajamas and we sat in the living room ready to see a movie,

"So who's up too se the movie that just came out?" Howard said looking at Randy, and me

"The Hungers Games?" Randy asked,

"No, Annabel!" Howard pointing to the horror movie,

"Yo Howard I don't know if that's a good idea," I said a little worried,

"Oh I get, your just chicken," Howard said as Randy jumped in surprise

"Chicken! Where? Where?" Randy asked hiding his face in his pillow,

"What's wrong Randy?" I asked a little confused,

"I have Alektorophobia," Randy mumbled in his pillow,

"Oh," I said

"So roll the movie…chickens" Howard said grinning,

"Challenge accepted," I said and put the movie in the DVD player.

Time Skip

"O-o-okay NomiRandy y-y-you win," Howard said shivering in fear along with us,

"N-no I'm totally freaked out," I said nearly squeaking,

"I hate you Howard," Randy glared a Howard,

"Boys?" A women voice said,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WE DON'T HAVE YOUR DOLL!" We all screamed and Randy hid in my chest and Howard ran behind the couch and I hugged Randy protecting him,

"Boys it's just me," My mom said looking at us like we were crazy, Randy and me looked at each other and slowly let go of each other,

"What where you watching?" My mom put her hands on her hips,

"Nothing," I said quickly "Listen mom were tired and we got ta get some shut eye so later gater and for a while crocodile and goodnight," I said pushing her away, I took a deep breath and sigh, I ruffled their hairs and they laughed,

"I hate you guys," I chuckled,

Howard slept on the couch and me and Randy slept on the floor, I was begging to drift to sleep, when Randy whispered too me,

"Pst…NomiRandy…pst,

"What?" I groaned,

"Can we share the blanket mine's too thin," I looked at him he had this very innocent look,

"You can be such a kid sometimes," I said and scooted closer to him and handed him some of my blanket I turned my back to him, then he hugged me, I sigh,

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"I used to do this when I was scared, my brother let me hug him," Randy said,

"You remind me of my brother sometimes," he says, I blushed at what he was saying,

"Yeah…" I trailed off,

"Goodnight NomiRandy,"

"Goodnight Randy,"

Sorry for the short chap its just that I had fieldtrips and school so yeah…please comment it motivates me and fav and follow ~ Sam


	7. The New Kid, James

Chapter 7: The New Kid, James

? POV

Finally for months I've been saving my power for this, and they said it couldn't be done tonight I will free the Sorcerer with my power, I chanted the spell and the vault began to open it took every power of my will to free him. I made it…finally but there was one condition he couldn't leave school grounds…that was simple he just needed a disguise, he was looking around and saw me,

"You've free me my love…it's been a while since I saw you…Sorceress,"

Randy's POV

It was the day before Valentines Day and I was about to give Howard and NomiRandy's valentines when the teacher came in with two new kids, "Class I'd like to introduce our two newest students James Orcerer and Amandy Kane," I looked at the new kids the first one was a boy and he had a long black green jacket and a ponytail which was sort of weird he kind off looked like the Sorcerer from the past but human version and the second one was a girl she looked like Amanda but her hair was dark brown along with her eyes, wait a minute James Orcerer, James Sorcerer! Holy Cheese he's the Sorcerer! And Amandy was Amanda the Sorceress. NomiRandy looked at me worried and I nodded, and we both raised our hands,

"May we go to the bathroom?" We asked in unison, the teacher nodded.

"Okay dude listen the new kids are the Sorcerer and the Sorceress," I explain to NomiRandy he looked at me confused,

"There's a Sorceress?" He asked,

"Yeah she came here before but she had black hair and blue eyes and was mega hot," I said he looked at me 'like really?'

"Anyway how did he escape the dungeon?" NomiRandy said leaning on the wall,

"I'm not sure but we have to find out," I said.

Time Skip

NomiRandy's POV

I was watching Amandy and James closely like Randy told me too, Amandy walked up to me, and James over to Randy,

"Hey hot stuff I'm Amandy new girl," She said as she flipped her hair with her hand, I didn't look into her eyes Randy warn me that If you look into her eyes you might get hypnotize so I ignore her, meanwhile James was inspecting Randy and Howard,

"Well, well what do we have here?" James said as he made Randy stand up and he grab him by the chin,

"What's your name?" He asked and I could see Randy sweating,

"R-R-R-Randy," Randy shuttered out, James chuckled,

"A stutterer huh?" He smirks and pushed Randy on the floor,

"Why don't you get up and fight like a man?" James said and crossed his arms I slammed my hands on the table standing up and everyone looked at me,

"Yo why don't you play fair and pick on someone your own size," I said walking up to him, I was just his height and he laugh,

"Your not the boss of me," He snap back,

"No…" I looked over my shoulder to were the principal was coming towards,

"But he is,"

"What's going on here?" He asked and looked over at me and James,

"N-nothing Principal Slimovitz we were just leaving," Howard said helping Randy up,

"Yeah…what he said," James said as Amandy went by his side,

"Yo Rand's Howard lets bail," I said signalizing them to follow me,

Time Skip

We where outside jogging for gym and Randy jogged towards me,

"Hey NomiRandy…I just…wanted…to thank you for…for standing up for me…back there," Randy said between breaths, he was clearly not a good a runner I was doing just fine,

"Yo no sweat Rand's," I said smiling at him and he smiled back, I handed him a bottle of water I had, he took it and drank some and poured the rest on him head I just chuckled.

Randy's POV

I was in the showers humming 'Cool Kids' by Echosmith when I was done my hair was damp and I was just about to finish changing,

"Hey we never finished back there," A voice called out, I gulped it was James he was in clothes but I was still needed to put on my shirt and sweater,

"Dude what the juice?" I yelled at him, was he standing there the whole time? He cracked his knuckles and pinned me to the lockers,

"Why is your doing this to me?" I asked scared on what he was going to do,

"Get revenge...Ninja" He whispered in my ear, and my eyes widen,

"H-h-how did you know?" I asked, and he pulled out my Ninja mask,

"It was sticking out of your backpack," He laughed, I closed my eyes getting ready for what was coming but then his laughter stopped I opened my eyes to see NomiRandy taking the mask away from him and glaring daggers at him,

"Get…out!" NomiRandy said as he grit his teeth he looked so scary it eve terrified me, I've never seen this half of him, James also glared at him, and let me go and walked away, and stopped at the door,

"This isn't over," He said and walked away, NomiRandy turned around to look at me with his calmer face,

"You okay?" He asked a little concerned, I just nodded and mumbled a thank you he really acted like a true friend and a brother it made me feel…happy and safe,

"Uh…I'll leave you alone to change," He said and walked away,

Time Skip

School was over and NomiRandy and me explained to Howard how James was the Sorcerer and knew about my secret, NomiRandy sigh,

"Well Rand's you win for crummy day today, I got like asked out to the dance tomorrow like what? 5 times? First, Heidi, Then, Theresa, Next, Morgan, Then, Debbie Kang, Finally, Flute Girl," He face palmed and slid it down his face, I just chuckled at his dislike of being asked out,

"What is it with you and girls dude like everyone loves you and you deny them why?" Howard asked,

"I can't answer a question that I don't have an answer too," NomiRandy said and looked another direction obviously trying to change the subject,

"Oh! I almost forgot I got you guys early Valentine's Day presents!" I said digging in my locker for there gifts,

"This is for you Howard," I said giving him box of chocolates, Howard grabbed it and was super exited,

"Oh you know me too well Cunningham," He said began eating the chocolates right away,

"And yours is in the music room, follow me," I said and took them to the music room, I looked through a cabinet and pulled out a red and black acoustic guitar,

"This belonged to my brother when he was still here but now, its yours," I said handing it to him ( . /itm/Lindo-Black-Widow-Acoustic-Guitar-Red-Binding-Strings-Plectrums-Strap-Gig-Bag-/331060879589) I handed it to him and took it and looked at me,

"Randy are you sure?" He asked and I nodded, (P.S It has a black strap) he put the strap around his shoulders and strummed it,

"I'm going to learn how to ply this, Thanks Rand," He said and I smiled

"So you got guitar big deal besides I got chocolate!" Howard said continuing to eat his chocolate we laughed and we began to head home.

"So are you going to the dance NomiRandy?" Howard asked when we got to his house he shrugged,

"I don't know maybe how about you guys?" He asked,

"I'm going," I said and Howard looked down,

"I'm not my family is taking me out to some restaurant so nope," Howard said crossing his arms,

"Oh come on NomiRandy you have to go too!" Randy said shaking me,

"Or I'm going to look more like a shoob than what I'm already am!" Randy said putting a puppy face which he figure out I couldn't say no too I sigh,

"Fine," I groaned rolling my eyes, and he put his exited face on, Howard and me chuckled and we set off to our hoses.

Hope you like please fav and comment ~ Sam


	8. Valentine's Day Dance Part 1

Chapter 8: Valentine's Day Dance Part 1

NomiRandy's POV

I was sitting on my bed practicing with my new guitar that Randy gave me, I felt bad for not giving him anything so I decided to compose a song for him. It was called '_Count On Me_' by Bruno Mars, I already learned the basics from my mom all I needed was practice and then I would be ready.

"Hey sweetie isn't the dance tomorrow?" My mom asked looking at me,

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked concentrating more on the song than her,

"Well I was thinking your going with your friend that gave you the guitar…oh, what was his name again?" She asked trying to remember Randy's name,

"Randy! There we go! Well…what are you going to wear?" She asked looking inside my closet,

"Your looking at it," I said finally getting the chorus right,

"No son of mine is going to wear that! C'mon were going shopping!' She said and headed of the door. I sigh and wore the guitar on my back like this, (Link)

Time Skip

"How about this one?" My mom asked for like the 100th time I sigh and shook my head, when my mom went shopping she really went Shopping with a capital S. I looked to my right and there I saw the perfect outfit it was a grey shirt with a grey tie and a black vest with jeans it was perfect (Link) I tried it on and my mother just speal I rolled my eyes and we paid for the outfit along with a fedora to match the outfit I was wearing.

At the food court my mom was on her phone talking to some friend about the dance I pulled my guitar into my hands and strummed it once, and then began to play a random tune I just made up, people began to gather around me applauding and giving me money, I was surprised at first but then continued playing I wasn't very good but no one seemed to notice it my mother was also clapping along, I ended the tune and everyone clapped and gave me tips and stuff, I made 20 bucks just playing something random,

"Wow sweetie your pretty talented with that guitar," She commented as I stuffed the money in my pockets I shrugged,

"I guess…hey mom since Randy gave me the guitar I wanted to return the favor by composing a song for him do you think he'll like it," I said a little nervous,

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my son?" she joked,

"Mom!" I whined and she laughed,

"Why would _you _of all people be nervous?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me,

"I guess it's the pressure," I said as we got inside the car, while we were stuck in traffic my phone rang, I answered it,

"Yo this is NomiRandy," I said,

"NomiRandy! Its me Randy," Randy said at the other side of the phone, my heart slightly started beating faster,

"Hey Rand's wassup?" I asked keeping my cool tone on while smiling,

"Yeah so…listen my mom is working tonight and I don't have a ride would you mind…taking me there?" Randy asked and my cheeks turned a light red,

"S-sure if it's cool with my mom wait hold on a minute…mom can we give Randy a ride to the dance?" I asked and she nodded,

"She said yeah," I said a little higher than what I expected,

"Yeah! Your mom is the cheese! So catch you later,"

"Bye Rand's," I said and hung up I looked out the window smiling to myself,

"Are you alright? You look sick, my mom said looking at me worried,

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked a bit concerned myself,

"Your red…. do you have a fever?" She asked,

"No it's just the sweater its really…warm," I said I wasn't lying completely it was a warm day then something hit me,

"Wait! Why is it Valentine's Day in the middle of summer?" I asked a little scared, she looked at me,

"You're barely asking me this now? It's because about some monster destroying the shops so they moved the date this year," she said, I calmed down and sat down and sigh.

Time Skip

I walked to Randy's front door and knocked on the door I heard him fell which made me chuckle, he opened the door wearing a blue shirt with some jeans. (Link)

"Hey you're here!" Randy said and closed the door behind him and we began to walk down over to the car we both sat in the back so we could talk,

"Thanks for the ride NomiRandy and Mrs. Randall," Randy said politely,

"No problem dear," My mom responded, I looked out the window while he played with his fingers for a bit,

"So…where did you get you outfit?" Randy asked which made me look at him he was still playing with his fingers but was slowing down,

"At Target…and yours?"

"At Arkis," He said wow that store was expensive,

We kept talking for about 20 minutes until we got to the school it was covered in heart balloons, which made me gah in disgust Randy just laughed it off and I waved my mom goodbye, as we entered the school Randy became nervous and was beginning to hesitate entering,

"Yo what's wrong?" I asked,

"I-I-I'm not sure if I should go in I mean nobody really talks to me in there a-a-and you'll be busy with your friends and-"

"Yeah that friend is you bro I rather hang out with you then them now come 'on lets crash this party," I said and he became happy again. When we got inside the gym was covered in neon lights and neon balloons that glowed in the dark and a stage where a band was playing, (Link)

"Holy Cheese this is so Honking Bruce! Lets take a selfie to show Howard!" Randy said taking out his phone we posed and he took the picture,

"So honking bruce!" He yelled throwing his hand in the air, I laughed but soon notice that James and Amandy weren't there,

"Yo Rand's were is that total shoob James and his ankle jewelry Amandy?" I asked but he was already eating a plate of nachos and had glow sticks all over his body,

"Oh I don't know but come on this is a party were suppose to forget about them and have fun," He said as he stuffed some nachos in my mouth and put glow sticks on me,

"Mmm…this nachos are the cheese…latterly," I said as he hugged me and dragged me over on the dance floor, we began to dance like crazy,

Time Skip

"O-o-okay here's another one…why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" I asked Randy between breaths,

"Why?" Randy giggled,

"Because he had no-body to dance with!" We began to laugh like crazy drunk men on a Tuesday, we drank like 10 cans of soda we were really hype from dancing and laughing, and then I realize that I almost forgot about Randy's song,

"Hey Rand's I almost forgot I have a gift for you but it's outside," I said pointing at the entrance,

"Okay lets go," He said and almost skipped out the door from all the sugar, we sat on the stairs as I took my guitar,

"Listen Rand's since you gave me the guitar I wanted to return the favor I practice a song just for you," I said and began to play the song,

You Can Count On Me by Bruno Mars

Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Randy was hugging me and was crying of happiness,

"Y-you really remind me of my brother…thank you," He mumbled in my jacket, I smiled at him and pat his head,

"And you're like the little brother I've never had," I said,

"Aww are we disturbing the little brothers?" A girly voice laughed and I recognized that voice,

"Amandy," Randy and Me growled as we took fighting positions,

"Would you like to deal this now? Or Now?" James said as he and Amady prepared to throw stank balls at us, then the doors opened to Heidi with a giant fancy pink dress and high heels and a crown! (Link)

"NomiRandy! There you are! Do you want to dance?" Heidi said twirling her hair, I was about to protest, when Amandy linked arms with Randy's and Heidi with mine,

"You should, come 'on Bamby," Amandy said,

"Really you too! Its' Randy," Randy corrected, they began to drag us inside, James just chuckled as his eyes glowed a neon green.

As we were dancing I kept my eye on Randy and Amandy, Heidi was beging to get frustrated from me not paying attention, I kept stepping on her dress because it was honking long,

"Stop stepping on my dress!" She whispered/yelled,

"I'm sorry, it's so honking long," I mumbled under my breath,

Randy's POV

I was beginning to get nervous because I was dancing with Amandy! I made sure to not look at her or I would be hypnotize,

"You can't avoid me forever you know," She whispered which made me shiver in fear,

"Not for long…" she said and everything went black.

CLIFFHANGER! To Be Continue…


	9. Valentine's Day Dance Part 2

Chapter 9: Valentine's Day Dance Part 2

NomiRandy's POV

I saw Amandy hypnotizing Randy with pink stank and Randy,

"Will you be a sweetie and follow my every command?" Amandy asked,

"Uh-huh," Randy mumbled out, I decided to do a little partner switch, I quickly spun Heidi around and changed partners with Randy, his eyes were glowing a bright pink,

"Randy snap out of it!" I whispered out, he was just moaning like a zombie, so I 'cha-cha' us out of the dance, I began to hit his head on the wall trying to snap him out, I tried a wet-willy but that didn't work, a wedgie…nope…nothing was working I scratch my head in confusion then I heard a loud chuckle,

"Its useless you know…" It was Amandy walking out of the shadows holding on too James hand,

"I guess you can say she's…irresistible," James said powering his stank balls, and threw it somewhere over his shoulders and a few seconds later a monster appeared…it was Bash and he came running towards us, I rolled my eyes and put on my ninja mask and dodge his attack while still dragging Randy,

"A Samurai Ninja? There's no such thing!" Amandy yelled,

"Well now there is!" I yelled pulling out my black katana sword and looking for a way to de-stank him, but suddenly Randy gets swiped out of my hands and Amandy has him still hypnotize, I get distractid and Bash punches me across the room, I watch as Amandy and James laughs and then Amandy kisses Randy on the forehead while turning to her original form as well as James…my blood begins to boil and I feel something inside of me just wanting to burst out…When a samurai finds his emotion then will he show the rage motion…my eyes become pitch black and my whole suit turns white including my hat and mask,

"Samurai Rage Punch!" I yell and a white force knocks out the Sorceress and the Sorcerer and de-stanks Bash,

"Hey what happened?" Bash asks as my suit returned to normal,

"I'm the Samurai Ninja a companion of the Ninja you must leave or you will get hurt and get stank again," I said formally, he just looked at me confused,

"So you mean I turned into a wicked monster and you're a Samurai," I roll my eyes,

"Yes now leave!" I yell at him and he begins to run away back inside the dance. I look over where Amandy and James and they begin to throw stank at me I dodge it with ease but I had to figure out a way to un hypnotize Randy and stop Amandy and James, but that's easier said than done, I look over to the Sorceress I had to knock her out to wake up Randy but first I had to distract the Sorcerer,

"Yo!" I yelled and they looked at me, "Samurai Fan," I took out a fan with colorful patterns they just laughed,

"Oh so scary what are you going to do? Blow us away?" The Sorcerer tease and I just smirk,

"Exactly, Samurai Fan Blow!" I yelled and moved the fan up and down making wind appear and blowing harshly at the Sorcerer and Sorceress forcing them on the wall, Randy's eyes become normal again and he begins to rub his head I run over to him,

"Are you alright…citizen?" I ask Randy and trying really hard to act like if I never met him before in my life, 

"I like pudding," He mumbles out then I hear cheering and clapping and I turn around and there's the whole school cheering and taking pictures,

"Who are you?"

"Are you the Ninja?"

"Where did you come from?"

There are people asking so many questions and I decided it's time to introduce myself,

"Salutations fellow students I'm the Samurai Ninja friend and companion of the Ninja,"

"Speaking of the Ninja where is he?" A student ask,

"Smoke Bomb!" I look to my right and there's Randy in his Ninja suit,

"Yes this is my friend the Samurai Ninja we are companion," Randy says putting an arm around my shoulders,

"I…_we _apologize but we must leave…ready _Ninja_?" Randy nods and at the same time in unison,

"Smoke Bomb!" And we disappear in clouds of black and red, we hide on top of a building a block away from the dance,

"So yeah um…first things first, what the juice happened?" Randy exclaims throwing his hands in the air,

"Well lets see…the sorceress hypnotized you, and Bash got stank, I got this cool new power I call Samurai Rage and I have a fan…jelly?" I said waving the fan on his face,

"So you're saying Amndy hypnotize me and you saved me…right?" He asks,

"Yep,"

"W-wait what's that?" He asks pointing to my pocket which was glowing I looked inside and I pulled out a scroll I opened it and it made a quill appear I took it and looked at the paper I looked at Randy,

"What do I do?" I ask

"I'm guessing the scroll is like my Ninja Nomicon…" He pulled out the Ninja Nomicon, "I guess since you're the first ever Ninja Samurai you have to write lessons for the future Samurais,!" Randy said getting all exited and I thought for a moment…lessons? I began to write on the scroll,

"When a samurai finds his emotion then will he show the rage motion…" I mumbled as I wrote it down, It glowed gold and the letters became bold,

"What the juice does that mean?" Randy asks looking at the scroll I rolled my eyes,

"It means when you find the right emotion only then will you be able to use the Samurai Rage move," I said putting it in English for him,

"Ooooooh ok so what's the scrolls name?" He asked and I looked at him,

"What do you mean name?" I was confused,

"The Nomicon is _The Ninja Nomicon_ the scroll also needs a title," He said and I nodded and began to think,

"How about the Samurai Golden Scroll because of its golden color," I said an the nodded,

"Hey maybe the Nomicon and the Scroll can meet eachother…you know…hint, hint," He said nudging my shoulder and taking out the Ninja Nomicon,

"Hey Nomi, I have a little friend you need to meet, she's pretty cool here meet the Samurai Golden Scroll!" He said putting it in front of the scroll, I couldn't help but notice that he called Goldy (I call it that) a she, I wasn't even sure if it had a gender, I decided to play along with his little game,

"Yeah Nomicon, this is Goldy my scroll _she's_ very eager to meet you," I said as both the Nomicon and the Scroll glowed red and gold as if telling us too stop, we both just giggled at the scene, both of them glowed as if talking to each other in their own language, I put Goldy in my pocket and Randy put Nomi in some secret pouch,

"Whatcha say we go do something?" I smirked and he returned it…we fell asleep in my living room I was on the left sleeping and Randy on the right in weird positions, (Link) and that's how we ended our exosting late Valentines Day.

Sorry for the long wait hope you like If anyone has ideas send me a comment thanks! ~ Sam


	10. The Attack of The Sorcerer's Puppet

Chapter 9: The Attack of The Sorcerer's Puppet

NomiRandy's POV

I was taking the bus today with Randy and Howard I was reading a book about agent Samurai's it couldn't help to study, while Randy reading a book of chemistry,

"Chapter 2…" Randy said as he turned to the next page,

"Chapter 2! I barely survive chapter 1, you know what I'll just wait for the movie," Howard said throwing the book out the window as Randy tried to get it back but the bus was already moving I glared at Howard,

"You know Howard that the chemistry books cost about a hundred dollars, and your going to have to pay for that," I said with a 'not really interested' tone but I was mad at him on the inside,

"Yeah that was my chemistry book!" Randy yelled at him,

"What ever Cunningham's, Chemistry the movie wasn't even good," He said and we glared at him first of all for throwing the book out the window and second for calling me Cunningham too, he looked at us confused,

"What? You guys look like each other if it wasn't for the eyes and the hair and the sweaters you'd be exactly the same! Besides I'm up too my third knuckle maybe even fourth and you know what I pull out? The greenest, the biggest, the juiciest-"

"Howard stop! We don't want to know," Randy yelled interrupting him I just covered my ears with my headphones and turned the volume all the way up and even though I couldn't hear him I knew what he was taking about and his little hand symbols didn't help, my stomach began to turn and I opened the window and threw up,

"What's up with you throwing up all the time?" Howard ask as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and glared at him,

"I was born with a strange diagnose that causes me to have nausea very easily causing me to throw up! And it's painful" I yelled at him turning red while they just stared at me, I sigh and gave my back to them wanting to thing then I felt two pair of hands on my shoulders and I turned around to look at them,

"I'm sorry NomiRandy I didn't know can you forgive me?" Howard said looking at me and I sigh,

"Yeah sorry for being such a drama queen," I said while looking at my shoes,

"It's ok I mean I have Alektorophobia, you have a nausea diagnose and Howard is just Howard, were all good," Randy said as he rub my back which made me look at them and smile,

Time Skip

James POV

I did it, now that I have Booray under my control he became my puppet The Sorceress was playing with the rat that used to keep me company,

"You know _James_ we shouldn't keep our new _substitute teacher_ waiting," Amandy said turning back into her human form and I just laughed,

"Your right _Amandy_ we should go our Ninja and Samurai might already be there," I said also changing into my human form and walking out of the closet were in, today would become a new start for a new era where me and my beloved sorceress would rule and cause all the chaos we want.

NomiRandy's POV

"But still why are you telling us this?" Randy whined as we entered the school,

"Were best friends, we tell each other everything like NomiRandy just did,"

"Yeah right except some things we don't, some things we keep to our self's," Randy said and Howard just laugh but then stop,

"Wait I don't keep anything to myself," Howard said,

"But you can that's all," I said trying to prevent him from doing that again,

"But you and Cunningham don't keep anything from me," He said and me and Randy looked at each other and chuckled nervously and he gasp,

"You guys do!" Howard said glaring at us and we just kept laughing nervously,

"Listen we need to get to class c'mon lets go!" I said graving them and pulling them a long,

"Guys what are you not telling me?" Howard ask as we entered the classroom,

"Yo we aren't not telling you anything, but were also not telling you everything," I said as we sat down,

"Oh I'm going to find out what it is," He said pointing at me,

"I wish something would interrupt this conversation, Randy said as he cross his arms on his desk and laid his head on them. Then the door opened and a weird looking teacher put an…armadillo on his desk? And on his armadillo was written 'Popaty o' Booray' on it,

"I'n your knew teacha," He said and I just stared confused I looked to my right were Amandy and James were they were laughing evilly something was wrong,

"Catfish Booray!" Randy yelled causing the teacher to ask how he knew his name,

"Yeah Cunningham how a skinny mole like you knows his name?" Howard ask sarcastically I couldn't help but chuckle at the name 'skinny mole',

"You know how I knows his name! He's the crazy swamp wizard who tried to turn you into gumbos!"

"Oh right," Howard said as I rubbed my chin, swamp wizard eh? Well this would be interesting Mr. Booray slapped his hand on Randy's desk and asked again,

"I say's how you's know's my name?" I tried to cover up Randy, that so call 'substitute teacher' looked suspicious,

"Yo, teach its written on your pet armadillo," I said pointing at it,

"Well so it is, *Chuckle* so it is," He said as he looked at me leaving Randy's desk which was hiding a very scared Randy,

"Thanks NomiRandy but that's weird, he didn't recognized me and Howard, maybe this is going to be okay!" Randy said, but I wasn't so convince, I looked at Mr. Booray again and his eyes where glowing green!

"Randy this is bad go look in the Nomicon…or…something," I whispered out as he took out the Nomicon and shloop on it,

"You do that while I read you emails too see what you are hiding from me and your next NomiRandy!" He said while scrolling down through Randy's messages, I rolled my eyes and tried to come up with a plan, maybe I could ask him questions but that would leave suspicion, I could spy on him but I need information from Randy first. Mr. Booray was the worst teacher ever so I decided to write the Sorcerers history on the Samurai Scroll under my desk, Randy told me about it the day after the dance. The bell rang and Randy was still inside the Nomicon, I realized Howard left and so did Mr. Booray, I poked Randy with my pencil trying to wake him up suddenly he jumped up and yelled,

"Booray has one of the sorcerers power balls! I have too get it back!" He looked around and saw me,

"Were's Howard and I shloop through the hole class didn't I?" He said and I nodded he grabbed his stuff ran out the classroom but when he opend the door he slipped on the janitors water bucket and kept sliding down the halls, I grabbed my stuff and ran after him but this time being carful not to slip,

"Sorry about that!' I said to Janitor chasing after Randy. I turned the corner to see that Randy fell on Howard, I helped Randy get up,

"Guys! I just saw the grosses thing in the bathroom-" I flinched at where he was going and Randy slapped his hand in his mouth I sigh in relief,

"No! We don't have time to hear another one of your disgusting stories plus NomiRandy can't hear those stories! Howard for once keep it to yourself you can hurt NomiRandy and plus we have to find Booray!" Randy yelled out, which made me, feel better but then the bathroom wall broke,

"What the juice was that!" I yelled out, as I saw a monster come out,

"C'mon Randy," Randy I say as I put on my Ninja mask,

"I think its ninja time!" Randy yelled out as he put on his ninja mask and we ran to chase the monster, which we found was eating stank from the Sorcerer and Sorceress and growing bigger,

"Randy! The Principal!" I pointed to principal,

"I'm on it! Ninja Principal Save!" He said as I ran towards James and Amandy who were currently in their true forms and punched them out of the way,

"Yo just hand over the power ball and we can forget all about this," I said facing the monster and pulling out my katana sword,

"You know who won't forget about this? The school board that's who!" Principal Slimovitz said as he fainted and I rolled my eyes, the monster jumped towards me,

"Ninja Samurai Save!" Randy yelled pulling me out of the way, but the monster kept coming towards us, I ran towards the Sorcerer and Sorceress and distracted them, while Randy fought the monster. I was having a hard time fighting them they quickly pinned me on the wall, then something came into my mind…The way to protect is too defend…then a force field surrounded me throwing the Sorcerer and Sorceress away, the force field was transparent but with a hint of white, this was going in the scroll,

"Samurai Force Field!" I yelled trapping the Sorcerer and Sorceress in a force field,

I looked over at Randy, who got slammed into the lockers but quickly stood up again,

"Yo Ninja how do we de-stank him?" I ask running towards him,

"You can't…" I looked to see Howard eating the apple from the armadillo, "He's not stank…" I looked at him shocked,

"What! how do you know?" Randy asked but Howard ignored him, "Opps their I go telling you everything again," and I snatch him sing my ninja mask,

"What do you know about this?" Randy asked Howard,

"Tell me what your not telling me!" Howard yelled and I face palmed,

"Were not not telling you anything," Randy and I said in unison as Howard just crossed his arms,

"Oh, then I'm not not telling you guys anything either," Howard began to run away from the monster who was getting up, me and Randy ran after Howard,

"Howard, fine! Yes there are things we don't tell you," Randy admitted,

"Yes! I knew it! Like what?" Howard ask narrowing his eyes at us,

"We will tell you later!" I said getting aggravated,

"Promise?" I just pulled my hair in frustration, "We promise! We promise! Now please!" We yelled again in unison,

"Fine, Booray ate a giant glowing ball" He said,

"Ate a what?" I asked confused,

"Yeah it was shnasty!" Howard said laughing at the memory, "Oh and the closer he gets to the Sorcerer and Sorceress, the more powerful he gets or whatever," I looked over at the monster trying to free the Sorceress and Sorcerer from my force field but it was no use,

"So if we get him away from them he'll loose his power!" Randy said and me and Howard looked at each other and shrugged,

"If you say so," Howard said

"I do say so! NomiRandy can you roll the Sorcerer and Sorceress out of here?" He asked,

"Yeah sure I can do that," I said and he nodded,

"Great! Then I'll take Booray out of here!," He said as we went our ways, I used my power to make the force field turn like a ball and I just rolled them t=down the hall, they kept yelling at me and saying stuff like 'Stop this at once' and 'You'll be sorry' but I just ignored them then the Sorcerer said something that made me smirk 'I'm loosing my grasp! Must bring him back tom me!' so Randy's plan _did_ work, that egg head, I locked them in the janitors closet and on the knob I put 'Do Not Disturb' and ran back to help Randy, when I got outside Randy was on a bus and was going down the street,

"Samurai Force Field Ball!" I yelled and ran in it making sure to knock anything in the way I saw students say things like 'Wow it's the Samurai!' and 'He's so Bruce!' I smiled to myself and ran towards them, I saw a student inside the bus which was Bucky making another zing joke, I jumped up and with my katana sword pop my force field like a bubble and went over to Randy's side,

"Yo Ninja the Sorcerer and Sorceress are long gone, shouldn't he be back to normal?" I ask trying to keep my balance then Randy gasp,

"The power ball! Got to get him to hork it up!" Randy said,

"Ninja Puking Poke," He yelled trying to get Booray to puke but he kept stepping on his scarf,

"How do I get this thing to barf?" Randy asked and I thought for a second and then my light bulb lit up,

"Howards story!" I yell and he looks at me,

"Are you sure?" I nod and he sighs and begins to tell the story which I try to hold I my barf, then finally Booray pukes out the power ball and I run towards it and catch it right on time I look over towards Booray who was looking around confused,

"Were me at? What happened to the swamp?" He asks completely confused I rolled my eyes trying to steady my balance but sit completely dizzy,

"Hang a left!" Randy yells at the bus driver and he turns left Randy holds me making sure I don't fall but Booray did back into the swamp and Randy smoke bombs us out of their,

Time Skip

"There, there buddy it's ok see theirs some medicine, just take it and you'll be fine" Randy hands me some pills and I eat them not really caring about how bad they taste as long as my stomach stops hurting, we were inside Howards room, I was sitting on his bed,

"I can't believe you told my booger story!" Howard yells at Randy and he just rolls his eyes,

"Believe me Howard it was just as disgusting telling it as it was hearing it," Randy says while I just whine and nod my head,

"So what have you been not telling me?" Howard yells and I raise my hand to go first,

"I…like this girl she's um…well she can be dumb at times…she has purple hair and always wears a sweater…and has the cutest giggle…she has blue eyes…she has a best friend who's supper annoying and…is pretty hot…" I said looking at them but mostly at Randy hopping he wouldn't get my hint,

"You're talking about my sister!" Howard yelled while pointing at me,

"Sure cause Heidi has purple hair and blue eyes," I said while rolling my eyes,

Randys POV

I looked at NomiRandy, it wasn't Heidi he liked who as purple hair and blue eyes? I paused then I figured it out…it was Theresa she has purple hair but does she have blue eyes…I was confused it could also be Morgan or Debbie Kang I wasn't very sure but I was going to find out who he like,

"What about you Randy?" Howard asked breaking my train of thought,

"I-I-I secretly still like too…um…hug my stuff animals," It was a lie but simply to get him to stop bothering me.

I would like to say thank you too Nomi Norisu for always commenting ~ Sam


	11. 1 Night at Norrisville's Mall

Chapter 10: I Night at Norrisville's Mall

Randy's POV

I was at Norrisville Mall with my best friends Howard and NomiRandy, we were looking for some things to buy, I was looking for a bag to keep the Sorcerers ball inside, Howard was looking for a new shirt and NomiRandy was looking for a book of some sort,

"So Rand's where should we go first?" NomiRandy asked me with his hands in his pockets,

"Yeah Cunningham do you want to buy your purse first or buy my shirt first?" I looked at Howard and glared,

"I'm not buying a purse I'm buying a bag!" I said throwing my hands in the air annoyed, this was the third time he said I was buying a purse it's a bag! B-A-G,

"Why don't we just split up and meet up again in…half in hour from now at the food court and don't be late foods on me" NomiRandy said and we nodded and went our separate ways,

Normal POV

As the boys went their separate ways Randy went to the 6 and bellow store to find a cheap bag he only had ten dollars to spend. Howard went to Shirtnet to buy a shirt he only had twenty dollars. NomiRandy went to Sam's Bookshop to buy some poetry books he had three hundred dollars to spend. (A/n this is starting to feel like a math problem -_-) As the boys went on shopping Randy finished buying his bag, sadly the store ran out of blue ones so he had to stick with the pink one instead, Howard finished buying a new shirt identical too the one he was wearing and NomiRandy bought three books on poetry and also about the history of Samurais.

Randy's POV

"Hey guys," I said as I saw Howard and NomiRandy already sitting at a table they picked,

"What took you so long Cunningham?" Howard asked as he hold his stomach that was growling at the moment,

"Sorry about that," I laughed nervously,

"Anyway so were do you guys want ta eat?" NomiRandy asked, I pointed towards Tony's Pizza while Howard pointed towards Benny's Burgers,

"Umm…" NomiRandy didn't know what to choose he looked over at a Chinese restaurant,

"What about Sam's Chopstick's?" NomiRandy suggested as me and Howard nodded our heads and began to walk towards the restaurant,

"Konichiwa and welcome to Sam's Chopsticks how may I be of service," The lady at the counter said and I looked at the options,

"Yeah I would like some Chinese rise without shrimp and some spring eggrolls please," NomiRandy said as the lady began to write it down,

"And I would like to have some noodles with eggrolls please," Howard said and I began to think on what I wanted,

"Umm…I want…some dumplings with chop suey," She nodded and began to work her magic, when she was done she handed us our food,

"Wait we forgot to get fortune cookies!" Howard yelled out and the woman chuckled,

"Don't worry I added them for free," She said and gave us a smile, we smiled back and thank her. When we sat down we began to pig out on the food, and boy was the food good! When the food was gone we looked inside the bag to see three fortune cookies as the lady said, I took mine and opened it…

Normal POV (So you can see their fortunes ^^)

Randy opened his fortune cookie and it read 'Love is right next to you' Randy looked nest to him it was NomiRandy and to his other side was a pile of girls on another table he shrugged it off, the last time he got a fortune cookie it read 'Love is coming soon' yeah right as if. NomiRandy's fortune cookie read the same thing as Randy's 'Love is right next to you' he looked to his side it was Randy then to his other side was Howard, 'It must be talking about friendship or something' he thought, and Howard's fortune cookie read 'You will be trap with your friends today…literally' Howard just ate it, (A/n 0_0)

"I'm still hungry what about some chicken?" Howard asked and NomiRandy glared at him,

"No…I'm not buying you chicken," NomiRandy said while glaring at him,

"Why not?" Howard whined,

"Because it makes me feel sick," NomiRandy mumbled and Howard gasps.

Randy's POV

"Y-Y-You're a…vegetarian?" Howard whispered out, I looked at NomiRandy nodded a little annoyed,

"So that's why you didn't want to eat burgers or pizza," I commented and he softened his expression when nodding at me, I wondered why he was vegetarian did he choose or does he need to be vegetarian, I was about to ask when Heidi came in and pushed me off my seat and sat on it next to NomiRandy while carrying a tray of…oh no…the most meatiest taco ever, the taco came from Titio's Tacos they had a special taco called the Super Meat Taco, the tortilla was made out of meat, the inside was full of meat, and the grease came from meat liquid and NomiRandy was turning green,

"Hey NomiRandy I bought you a taco because I know that everyone loves Tito's Tacos so I bought you the special!" She said in her usual high pitch voice, NomiRandy was scooting away but she kept scooting even closer, I knew NomiRandy was in trouble and Howard was on the floor from all the scooting, I quickly took the taco and put it inside my mouth and ate it,

"Rudy! That was for him!" Heidi yelled at me, I just laughed nervously while scratching my neck,

"Yo Heidi, I'm actually a vegetarian…" NomiRandy pointed out and Heidi froze,

"You are! What the juice Andy! You just sat their to watch him eat that taco!' Heidi yelled at me and I just sigh in frustration, NomiRandy was making these signals with his hands that only me and Howard understood he said 'Lets ditch Heidi and run away and meet up again in the bathroom' I nodded and they began to run as soon as they were out of sight I ran with them,

"Hey! I'm not done with you Raidy!"Heidi shouted at me and I quickly speeded off to he unknown, which by unknown I mean the girly stores. I accidentally knocked a pile of wigs and perfume, which it accidently sprayed me,

"Why hello young lady are you ready to get a makeover?" A lady said holding a brush and a dress, my pupils turned small as she began to dress me and comb my hair, I came out with a blue sailing dress (Link) and a blue bow in the corner of my hair! I yelp in response and quickly ran off with the dress, not really caring about paying it, I ran into one of the three family bathrooms and waited for Howard and NomiRandy.

Normal POV

What Randy didn't know is that NomiRandy and Howard were each in the other family bathrooms, waiting for each other, NomiRandy waited while reading one of his poetry books, Howard played games in his phone, and Randy fell a sleep. What the boys didn't notice either was that the mall was closing for the day and they were still inside the bathrooms. The sun began to set,

Howard and NomiRandy got bored of waiting and at the same time exited the bathroom's,

"Were have you been?" Howard asked surprise to see NomiRandy coming out of the other family bathroom,

"Me? Were have you been?" NomiRandy asked back but then noticed…

"We were all in different bathrooms at the same time weren't we?"

"Yep…hey where's Cunningham?" Howard looked at the only remaining bathroom he knocked on the door,

"Cunningham you in there?" Howard asked but only heard soft snoring in response, he slowly opened the door to find Randy on the floor sleeping with the dress on Howard tried to hold his laugh but failed,

"HA-HA-HA Oh! This is priceless!" Howard was beginning to cry or laughter and Randy began to wake up,

"Nyaa~" Randy began to rub his sleepy eyes, he looked at NomiRandy who was blushing and Howard who was dying of laughter,

"Nomiwandy? Howard?" He yawned, and Howard was rolling on the floor,

"R-R-Randy w-what are you wearing?" NomiRandy chocked out trying to not have a nosebleed,

"Heidi was chasing me and I ran into a women who thought I was a girl and dress and running…" Randy was falling asleep again, Howard had stop laughing and looked at NomiRandy,

"So what do we do with him?" Howard asked and NomiRandy saw how Randy's feet were being tortured by does flats and he was sleepy,

"We have to carry him out of here," NomiRandy suggested and Howard began to walk back outside,

"That's your cheese man, I can't carry him," Howard said and NomiRandy was a little upset but he knew that if Howard were to carry him he would most likely drop him so he went over to Randy and carried him bridal style,

"R-Randy looks like a freaking girl," Howard snickered as they began to walk towards the exit,

"Yo what's up with the lights they'd been turn off and theirs no people here," NomiRandy noticed the quietness,

"What ever lets just go home," Howard said as he began to pull the door but didn't opened,

"What the juice?" Howard said and began to push and pull with all his might but it still didn't open, NomiRandy was starting to getting annoyed,

"Here let me try…" He began to shake Randy awake, "Hey Rand's get up," He whispered and Randy began to open his eyes and gasp when he saw NomiRandy was there and holding him, he yelp and jumped off his arms,

"N-N-N-N-NomiRandy!" Randy shuttered out as NomiRandy let out a frustrated sigh and began to try to pull the door but didn't budge,

"What the hell," NomiRandy said and then looked at the sigh that said closed,

"Oh no were locked in," NomiRandy said and they all gasp,

"You mean were stuck in here!" Howard yelled out and NomiRandy nodded,

"W-what happened?" Randy asked a bit confused and Howard snickered,

"You were asleep in the bathroom wearing a dress," Howard said begging to laugh again while Randy blushed,

"Yo we don't have time for this, Randy do you have your Ninja Mask?" Randy shook his head in response,

"It was in my other clothes I left it in one of the shops I got this dress from," Randy pointed at the long empty hallway of closed stores, Howard shivered,

"W-well dude's lets go," NomiRandy pulled Howard along with him, as they entered the long hallway,

"These shoes are killing me!" Randy whined while Howard began to whine too about how scary this was, NomiRandy's hoodie fell off revealing his hair mess up and a very aggravated NomiRandy, his eye began to twitch as they reached the store were Randy's clothes were in,

"Ok how to we get in here?" NomiRandy asked looking inside the window,

"With the keys silly," Howard said holding up some ring with all the keys to the mall and wearing a security hat on his head,

"Were did you-"

"From the office duh," Howard said pointing to a door next to the store that said 'OFFICE' in bold letters,

"Oh well then come 'on open it!" NomiRandy said moving out of the way to let Howard use the keys, Randy was shivering because he wasn't used to being without his sweater,

"C-can you hurry up?" Randy asked still shivering, Howard couldn't find the key but finally found it and unlocked the store but before we could enter two shadows entered before us,

"What the juice was that?" NomiRandy whispered out not wanting the 'shadows' to hear me Randy and Howard shrugged and we quietly entered the shop,

"Alright lets look for Randy's clothes over he-" NomiRandy was interrupted by a sudden creak and when they looked over their shoulders a pile of clothes fell on them,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They yelled as the pile of clothes covered them completely. Howard finally made it out but was wearing a pink tutu with some wings and a fairy crown and wand, Randy also made it out wearing his original clothes,

"Yes finally!" Randy cheered as he punched the air,

"Hey where's NomiRandy?" Howard asked and they both looked behind them and saw NomiRandy crisscross on the floor meditating while wearing hippie clothes and saying

"Ummmm…Ummmm find the peace inside you…" Randy and Howard looked at each other with a 'what the juice' face, NomiRandy opened one of his eyes to see them standing there he chuckles,

"Oh, salutation brothers I was just finding my inner Hippie…I actually kind of like this style maybe I should-"

"No!" Randy and Howard yell at the same time and NomiRandy just sighs and takes off the Hippie clothes and stands up,

"Okay I got my clothes now lets get out of here!" Randy says and Howard nods but NomiRandy stops them,

"Yo wait, remember those shadow dudes? Maybe their crooks or something we can't just let them get away like that,"

"Or maybe you should…" Two creepy voices said from the shadows and quickly ran off,

"Come on!" Howard yelled as the tree of them ran after the shadow figures, the shadow figures entered a place that was opened the name was 'Clucky Cluckers Pizza' with a cartoonish chicken on top of it making a thumbs up, Randy stopped dead tracks,

"W-w-w-we can't g-go in there," Randy shuttered out in a whisper, Howard rolled his eyes and continued to chase the figures into the pizzeria, Randy sat on the floor with his knees on his chest and laid his head down, I walked up to him and kneeled down to get to his height,

"Is something wrong?" NomiRandy asked and he looked up to him with tears threatening to fall any moment,

"T-t-that place is where I discovered I had Alektorophobia…" Randy whimpered out a tear rolling down his cheek,

"How did it happen?" NomiRandy asked with curiosity slightly tinting his voice,

"It happened…9 years ago…"

_FLASH BACK!_

_Randy was only 5 years old back then his brother Felix was 7 it was 2 weeks before the accident and they were inside Clucky Cluckers Pizza, his brother always wanted to go their and finally did. Randy was sleeping on his mothers shoulder when they entered he had stayed up all night from a storm even though his brother was hugging him all night to comfort him Randy only got half his sleep. The animatronic there Clucky was performing a song, which he played over and over again, Felix was exited with all his friends cheering and clapping. Randy began to wake up but had blurry vision his took him up front to see the animatronic, Randy rubbed his sleepy eyes and for the first time saw a chicken before in his life he was scared for a moment and hugged his mother more stronger,_

_ "Why hello there little fella!" The chicken said with a slightly scratched up voice, Randy was shivering from fright he looked into the animatronics eye's, all he saw was emptiness, he looked at his beak it looked so sharp it could cut though skin,_

_ "N-now little fella I'm not g-g-hurt you," The animatronics voice box was begging to glitch, Randy had never felt so scared in his life, suddenly a kid jumped onto the animatronic and it began to slightly tilt towards Randy and it accidently hit Randy on his head with full force causing Randy's head to bleed and Randy to go unconscious. _

_END OF FLASHBACK!  
_

"A-a-a-and since that day…I-I never went back," Randy cried into NomiRandy's chest causing his sweater to slightly get wet, but NomiRandy could care less, he began to pat his head calming him down,

"W-w-we need to catch those crooks…its my job b-but…but I can't g-go back," Randy whimpered out while NomiRandy shush him,

"It's ok Randy…you don't have to go back," Randy shook his head,

"N-no I have too," Randy said looking up at him and NomiRandy wiped his tears away,

"Alright we'll take this one step at a time okay?" NomiRandy asked,

"Yes but…can I ask you a favor?" Randy asked a little shy. Meanwhile Howard was looking around the big Pizzeria, he thought since it was at a mall it would be small but he was wrong,

"Finally! What took you so long?" Howard asked while looking at NomiRandy carrying Randy on his back piggyback style,

"Never mind we'll explain later lets just look for those crooks," NomiRandy began to search for the crooks while still carrying Randy on his back, Randy felt ashamed of himself for being to…chicken to face his fear, he looked behind him to see the two shadow figured leaving the pizzeria and beginning to lock them inside,

"Guys look!" Randy yelled as Howard and NomiRandy sprinted towards the door but it was already locked,

"Dang it," NomiRandy said to himself cursing under his breath while trying to open the rusty door, He adjusted me making sure I didn't slip off,

"Howard were are your keys?" Howard began to play with his fingers,

"Well…you see I kind of…sort of not on purpose…lost them," Howard said slowly nervously laughing,

"Howard," The other groaned and began to look for the keys,

"C'mon you have to help too you must have lost it somewhere in here," NomiRandy and Howard began to look in small corners for anything shiny or sparkly,

"Randy I'll need you to hop off for a little bit so I can reach over there in that tight spot," NomiRandy said to Randy and Randy slowly let go and was standing there waiting for him to finish, he looked around the pizzeria it was worn out since he last remembered it, and it smelled like sweat and pizza he looked over at the chicken animatronic who was rusty and looked awful his hand was extended and was holding something, Randy looked back at NomiRandy who was still trying to reach for something he kept debating if he should go and take a look, or stay there and wait for NomiRandy, he stopped he was so pathetic he shouldn't be waiting for NomiRandy to save him, he took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the animatronic, memories flashing in my mind but I shook them off and before I knew it he was face to face with Clucky,

"Hey Cluckly…its been a while," Randy whispered he looked in his hands…there where the keys on his left hand, I looked at him shocked I went over and slowly took the keys and looked at the chicken again, I thank him and backed away only to bump into something I yelp and began to scream,

"AHHHHH NOMIWANDY HELP ME!" Randy screamed trying to attack the thing behind me,

"Yo dude Rand's calm down,'" Randy froze,

"N-N-N-NomiRandy?" Randy shuttered out embarrassed NomiRandy chuckled,

"Aww NomiWandy didn't mean to scare Wandy can NomiWandy have the keys?" NomiRandy teased while just taking the keys and patting his head, Randy just stood there shocked while NomiRandy told Howard Randy found them,

"Awesome...eh…what's up with Randy?" Howard asked while pointing at Randy while NomiRandy unlocked the door,

"Beats me," NomiRandy shrugged and opened the doors that lead to freedom, as they exited the pizzeria they began to look around for the thieves they only hear giggles and chuckles, NomiRandy's pupils went small and pointed towards the entrance,

"There coming from the entrance," NomiRandy began to run with Howard and Randy behind him,

"H-how do you know?" Howard asked but NomiRandy didn't listen but just kept running he stopped when he saw the two figures carrying a bag,

"Stop!" They all yelled, while the crooks tried to break the door open, Howard ran towards the wall to find a phone to call the police he searched his pockets for change and then realize,

"Wait! 9-1-1 is free! Stupid," Howard began to dial 9-1-1 while Randy and NomiRandy began to fight the crooks but the crooks had a trick up their sleeve, they took their knives. Randy and NomiRandy went back to back with eachother and linked arms,

"Attack them from behind and avoid their knives," NomiRandy whispered at Randy and Randy nodded, they attacked from behind like NomiRandy planned but they couldn't do much damage, not with the crooks swinging the knives at them, NomiRandy yelled at Randy,

"Randy it's Ninja-o-clock time!" Randy looked at NomiRandy and put on his Ninja mask and began to pull out his sword ready to attack but when he looked at them the thieves had NomiRandy and Howard and had knives just under their necks,

"Attack and say goodbye to your friends," The crooks said in unison, Randy gulped worried he needed to stall and quickly got an idea,

"SmokeBomb!" Randy yelled and quickly disappeared, the crooks looked around for him but couldn't find him, Randy hit them with ninja air fist and knocked them out, they dropped and fell unconscious and dropped NomiRandy and Howard, Randy quickly took off his ninja mask when he saw the blue and red lights coming from the police cars,

"What happened here?" The police officers questioned as they entered the mall,

"We caught some crooks that were trying to steal something in that bag," Randy said pointing at the crooks that were trying to get up and run but failed,

"Are any of you boys injured?" A doctor asked helping Howard get up,

"Ow! My arm!" Howard yelled pulling back to hold it,

"You must have broken your arm! And are you okay," The doctor looked at NomiRandy who was still on the ground he slowly got up but something was dripping from his hand which was covering his stomach, something red!

"I-I'm fine…really," NomiRandy said groaning as he tried to get up but the doctor stopped him,

"He got stabbed on his lower abdomen quick get him to the ambulance!" The doctor yelled as he picked NomiRandy up and took him to the ambulance strapping him with paper to stop the bleeding,

"How about you? Are you injured," The doctor asked Randy but he didn't response, yes he was hurt…not physically but emotionally, he got the bag that the crooks had and opened it, to find a giant diamond the size of my hand,

"A diamond…what were you too going to do with this?" Randy asked the crooks that now had handcuffs and their mask were taken off,

"We were stealing it for a man and woman who names were I think the Sorcerer and Sorceress…they threatened that they would kill us if we didn't do it," Randy looked at them shocked, why would the Sorcerer and Sorceress want a diamond?

"I need to see NomiRandy and Howard," Randy said to himself and ran out the mall to see Howard sitting on the ambulance getting his arm fixed up and NomiRandy passed out from blood loss he got into the car am waited till they drove off. Randy looked at the doctor that was doing his best to cover up the wound Randy put his head down in shame,

"This is all my fault," Randy said as a tear threatened to fall,

"Cunningham this isn't your fault," Howard said trying to convince his best friend but Randy didn't listen. He thought for a moment and decided that he was going to get revenge on the Sorcerer and Sorceress for doing this to his best friend, he and Howard took NomiRandy's hand's and gave them a squeeze hoping there friend would survive…

SOOOOOOO SOORY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS FORGIVE ME! 


	12. The Red String Of Fate

Chapter 11: The String of Fate

NomiRandy's POV

I felt warm…I felt sunlight on me…it felt good…I couldn't open my eyes they were too heavy…I heard my name…

"Norman?...Norman Randall are you awake?" I couldn't make out the voice…it was deep like a man's voice but with a hint of softness, I moaned in response…then I felt it…my head began to spin and my stomach was hurting like crazy but I tried to ignore it,

"Nurse it looks like he's awake," The man said as a women in white walked up to me, I fluttered my eyes open to see her holding a glass of water and some pills, I took them and swallowed them with the water, I looked at the women and decided to ask where I was,

"W-where am I?" I ask a bit shaky she simply smiled at me,

"You're in Norrisvilles hospital, if you need anything just press that red button on your left okay? Bye!" She said and walked out the door I was going to call her back but the TV stopped me,

"Yesterday, three boys got accidently locked inside Norrisvilles Mall and by doing so they captured two crooks stealing the Love Diamond Norrisvilles most prized jewel. Unfortunately two of the three boys were injured one of them got stabbed in the lower abdomen and is in the hospital as we speak, while the other boy only broke an arm, now for todays weather report…" I stopped hearing after that, I began to remember everything…how the thieves stabbed me and how me, Randy, and Howard got stuck inside the mall and how…I protected Randy from his fear,

"Wandy want pudding…"I heard a voice mumble, I looked over to my right to see Randy sleeping in a chair next to me holding my hand, I notice Randy was red from crying all night and I blushed as I felt his hand and mine completely locked in his…and it felt right in someway…maybe it was because of that brother feeling I get sometimes around him. I began to shake Randy trying to wake him up,

"Randy…Randy wake up," Randy slowly opened his eyes and began to moan from tiredness,

"Oh…your awake huh? How are you feeling NomiRandy-kun," I blushed at the name but shook it off,

"Y-yeah…umm…" I was about to ask him to let go of my hand but I didn't for some reason, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks,

" W-wait! Your okay….your okay!" Randy screamed and began to hug me so tight it hurt,

"R-Rand's…my stomach," I said trying to break free without hurting myself,

"O-oh sorry I just can't help it your ok!" He hugged me again but not as tight this time, I heard him sob quietly and I was shocked for a moment but then began to rub his back to comfort him,

"Of course I'm ok…why wouldn't I be?" I asked a little worried for a moment,

"T-the doctor…s-said that you m-might be in a c-c-coma and y-you could probably d-die if you d-didn't wake up," Randy sobbed harder and I tried to confort him,

"I-I-I-Icould have lost you…forever…" I was shocked at his sudden break down but didn't questioned it, Howard soon woke up and Randy let go of me and wiped his tears away,

"NomiRandy! Your alive!" Howard yelled and ran over to me and gave me a big hug,

"Yes! I knew you were too cool for comas!" Howard yelled as I cover my ears,

"Oh…right you're a little sensitive right now," He said as he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck, suddenly the door burst opened with a weird looking doctor with a clown nose on him,

"Hey there wittle buddy, I'm doctor Sam and someone got hurt weally bad," Doctor Sam in a weird baby voice, I rolled my eyes at him, as he took my temperature,

"So wha happened big guy?" He asked as he put a puppy face,

"I…got stabbed in the stomach," I said feeling a little awkward with him checking my temperature and checking my arm,

"Weally? Oooohhh noooo…so how are you feeling?" He asked as he continued to make me feel uncomfortable,

"O-okay I guess," I said now getting really uncomfortable,

"Hmmm…your going to have to be a brave little guy and use a wheel chair for the next week," He said and I froze.

"W-wait! A wheel chair?" I asked shocked,

"Yep here have a lollipop," He said as he gave me a red lollipop with white stripes, I put in my mouth, it tasted like cherry's my favorite.

"Alright then…Nomiwandy right?" Doctor Sam asked and I nodded, "Alright Nomiwandy bye-bye now," He said as he exited the room and I sigh in relief.

"So…wheel chair huh?" Howard asked and I nodded,

"Oh I almost forgot! NomiRandy-kun we bought you gifts!" Randy said and handed me a box of chocolates . I opened it and there was card with twenty dollars in it and all the chocolates inside where either Snickers or Reeses…yes!

"Oh and you have a list of people waiting to see you including your mom," Howard said and handed me a list of people, at first it was only one page but then it became seven. Randy pulled out of his bag a final gift which was a purple teddy bear with a pink bow on it (Link) I took it and thank him he just gave me his goofy grin and I laughed.

Everyone in the school came to see me Julian, Theresa, Bucky, Heidi, Flute Girl, Debbie Kang, you name it. At the end of the day I had over 50 boxes of chocolates, 25 different teddy bears, 110 cards with money in them, 80 balloons, 10 baskets with candy or fruits, and finally 42 bouquets of flowers. I sigh as my mom just giggled,

"Wow my little boy seems to be quite the worry of everyone," She said as she patted my head I sigh and leaned on her,

"You know…every person that came too see you were all sweet but I have to say, out of all of them none of them were as worried as Randy," She said and I kept listening,

"He got here and he stayed here with you all night…he didn't sleep for a while not wanting to leave you alone…he made sure that you were okay," She said as she tried to hold in tears. Someone knocked on the door,

"May I come in?" It was Randy and I let go of my mom and she got up to open the door,

"Hey Randy I'll be out for just a couple of minutes," My mom said as she and Randy had a small conversation that I couldn't make out, as my mom left Randy sat next to me.

"Wow! That's a lot of stuff," He said as he looked at my gift filled room,

"Yeah you couldn't believe how stress full it was but now I can relax," Randy looked at me and frowned,

"O-oh…then if you want some peace and quiet then I-I can leave," He said getting up and walking towards the door and then I saw something…tied to his pinkie…it was a red string and it was connected to _my_ pinkie and I wasn't really sure what it was but I did my best to go over the edge of the bed and grab his hand and we both froze…I looked into his eyes and he looked at mine, blue eyes meeting red ones,

"N-n-no…d-d-d-don't go…" I said in a shuttered whisper, he blushed a scarlet red. I looked at the string and then looked at him,

"What are you looking at?" Randy asked and I could tell that he couldn't see the string I sigh,

"N-nothing…but can you stay?" I asked him and he came back over where he was and sat down,

"It's so cool how you got all this stuff…if I were to be injured I drought anyone would have come," Randy played around with one of the bouquets of flowers,

"I would have come…" I said and he gave me that smile he always gave me,

"Well…now I know," he said, "May I?" he said pointing towards the bouquet of flowers I nodded,

"Yeah sure I got like forty-two of those things," I said and he began to weave flowers into a small crown it was made out of red roses, I watched him carefully as he treated the roses with care after it was almost finished he stopped,

"There's only one thing missing…" He said as he pulled out a rare Turkish Black Rose, I gasp as he weaved it in the crown and tied the knot so it wouldn't undo itself,

"Here…this is for you," he said as he placed it on my head I looked at myself through a mirror and he giggled on how I looked I chuckled an punched his arm playfully,

"Your such a girl sometimes," I said jokingly and he played with his fingers for a bit,

"Yeah…sometimes," He said and I opened one of the box of chocolates and gave him some,

"Honestly I'm going to get fat if I eat all of these by myself," I said and he began to connect one of his gaming devices to the hospitals TV,

"Yeah lets be fat together and now since were done being girls lets start being boys," He said and handed me one of the controllers, I took it and rolled my eyes as I scooted over so he to could sit right next to me on the bed,

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded,

"Ready…"

Yeah some FLUFF! For you guys ^^ please leave a comment and I would like to give a shout-out to Kitt Rider!


	13. My Wacky Family Reunion

Chapter 12: My Wacky Family Reunion

NomiRandy's POV

That week went by way to slow, it started the day after Randy came over and played video games with me he eventually left like at…3 AM in the morning and I had to wake up early and get use to my new 'Wheel Chair' even though I only used it for a week it felt like 1 year. But that wasn't the worst, everyone at school offered to help me like I was a little 3 year old who fell and scraped his knee. I couldn't walk or in this case 'roll' 10 feet without someone going 'Do you need any help?' sure I appreciate the help but when I say no it means no. Anyway this Friday I was finally free to get rid of the wheel chair I ran outside and kissed the ground,

"I'm free from that stupid chair!" I yelled into the sky and laid down on the smooth cool grass,

"You know sweetie you've only been in that wheel chair for a week, not a year," She said rolling her eyes at my over dramatic scene,

"Nothing can ruined this moment," I said as I continued to smell the fresh scent of nature,

"Oh sweetie I almost forgot, the family reunion is tomorrow and I need you to help me get the house ready," I froze, was it really that time of the year again? I always disliked family week. Every year something went wrong and either my uncles begin a war, or the place gets set on fire.

"What! We can't have it here!" I yelled getting up and shaking my fist in the air and my mom just sigh,

"Sweetie your over reacting, now come 'on we have to go get some groceries from the store," She said and walked off. Later at the store I was riding the shopping cart in different wacky poses to keep myself busy. Then someone holding the shopping cart stopped me, I looked up to see Howard there along with Randy,

"Hey there Rolla-Nomi having a _roll _of a time?" Howard asked and Randy giggled, I could still see the red string tied to Randy's pinkie and the end of the string tied to mine. I blinked a few times snapping myself out of my trance and _rolled_ my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to make small talk,

"Howard's here to buy some Cheesy Poofs, I'm just here to accompany him," Randy said and I nodded,

"Sorry to say this guys but my mom just bought all the Cheesy Poofs in the store," I said pointing to my mom's cart that was covered in snacks and drinks,

"Why?" Howard asked and I took a moment to answer,

"For my family's reunion…" I said and they looked at me,

"What family reunion?" The asked in unison and I just struggled to tell them.

"Well…every once a year, my family comes to visit me and my mom and we spent some time together because we don't really get to because we live really far from each other." I said explaining them what it was all about,

"Uh…how far does your family live?" Randy asked and that made me blush for some reason but I tried to keep my cool and blew some hair out of my face,

"Like all over the world, I have a aunt and uncle that live in London, another that lives in Scotland, some in China, others in Egypt…" I said and I wasn't lying, I really did have a family that was from all over the world.

"No way dude your just joking," Howard said crossing his arms and smirking,

"Come over my house tomorrow at eight AM and see for yourself," I said and crossed my own arms,

"Maybe we will," Howard and Randy looked at him,

"We? A-am I invited?" Randy said shocked and I nodded,

"Oh yeah! So-Honking-Bruce!" He said and he and Howard did that cute handshake of there's…wait…cute?! No, no, no, no, that's not what I meant I meant Randy, wait no! I-

"Hello? Earth to NomiRandy?" Randy waved his hand in front of my face I finally reacted when Howard gave me a wet-willy,

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, what the hell stop!" I yelled at him and he stoped, and I cursed myself for not using the slang instead of the bad words or whatever. Randy hit me with a leek,

"Bad NomiRandy you say 'juice' not the hell," He said and Howard laughed,

"Whatever," I groaned and rubbed my head, "I'll see you both tomorrow or whatever," I said still dizzy from the hit, I couldn't see very well and I accidently ran into Randy and pinned him on the wall, our faces were just inches from each other I could see a hint of pink on Randy's cheeks.

"Sorry to disappoint you NomiRandy but I think Cunningham's straight," Howard interrupted trying to hold a laugh but failed and laughed anyway. I quickly got off of Randy and he began to hit Howard with the leek.

"Bad Howard, me and NomiRandy are like brothers, right NomiRandy?" Randy said and I nodded slowly, I wasn't really sure about the whole _'just brothers'_ thing,

"So do we have to wear fancy clothes or…" Randy said turning his attention back at me,

"N-no…maybe, I don't know I guess if you want to, just don't over exaggerate," I said and they laughed,

"We promise," Howard said, "So buddy wanna come with us to find something else to eat?" I looked over at my mom and scratched my neck,

"Uh…Mum?" My mom looked over at me, "Si mi vida?" Oh oh…she's speaking Spanish, that's the sign she's getting stressed,

"Um…can I-I mean, ¿Puedo ir con Howard y Randy a ir consigue algo comer?" I said secretly crossing my fingers so she would say yes. She looked at Howard and Randy who were smiling nervously and waving their hands, she smiled and nodded,

"Ok pero sea cuidadoso y no coquetea's con las muchachas," She winked at me and I laughed nervously and dragged Howard and Randy out of the store,

"What did she say?" Randy asked,

"I'm so glad you guys can't speak Spanish," I said and finally let them go. I signalized for them to follow me.

Randy's POV

NomiRandy signalized for us to follow him,

"So were exactly are we going?" I asked looking at the back of NomiRandy but they began to slowly drift lower,

"To this ice cream stand that I know off, they have like the best ice cream cones there," He said turning towards me, I quickly return my gaze back into his red almost crimson eyes I didn't want him figuring out I was looking at him from below,

"Oh ok," I said a little nervous he might have seen me staring at his b-

"What's the matter Cunningham? Your so called '_brother_' has a nice butt?" Howard whispered over to me while smirking, my cheeks turned into fifty shades of red.

"W-what?! No I was just…looking for some change on the floor that's all," I said quickly grabbing a penny that was luckily on the floor,

"If you say so," He shrugged, "Yo NomiRandy how long is this walk going to last?" He yelled at NomiRandy and he stopped,

"Were here," He said as he walked over to the stand,

"Yo Mario, my man wassup?" He said as he high fived him,

"Hey NomiBro just here chilling, killing," He said and NomiRandy nodded,

"True, True…hey listen man I've got my buddies here and were just here for some cones man, can we ya know buy some, like one scoop yeah…how much will that be again?" NomiRandy said getting out his red and black wallet (Link) Mario just waved it off.

"It's on the house man, you always come here every Saturday and buy something so today my man it's on the house, and now what flavors do you want again?" Mario asked as me and Howard rushed to get out free ice cream. I chose a vanilla ice cream, Howard got chocolate, and NomiRandy got Oreo.

"So…how's your family like?" I asked trying to break the silence. NomiRandy looked at me and shrugged,

"No come 'on dude tell us," Howard said finishing his ice cream while me and NomiRandy still had ours.

"Well…there…fancy, hyper, strange, violent, rough, there really is no word to describe them all," He said as he began to think of the right word to describe his family.

"You could say there...wacky…yeah that's the word I'm looking for," He licked his ice cream,

"So…you guys do what every other family does on family reunions, eat, talk, play or whatever," Howard said and NomiRandy almost spit his ice cream laughing,

"You…have…to… be…kidding…me!" He said between laughs, he finally catch his breath and began speaking again, "Oh Howard you just made my day…we don't sit and talk, one year my Uncle Piper almost burned down our apartment with just a match, and another year my Grandpa Alp almost got Aunt and Uncle Teasap in jail, oh! oh! And another year me and my cousins Peter and Wendy robbed a store playing cops and robbers…man does were the days," He said finally catching his breath,

"I don't believe it," Howard said crossing his arms, and I had to agree with Howard that was a little far fetch.

"Like I said tomorrow at eight," He said and began to walk off, "See ya later alligators," He said and walked off, I looked at Howard who was wiping his hands on my sweater,

"Well I have to go and tell my dad, later Cunningham," He said and ran off towards his house. I looked at NomiRandy who was winking at several girls who were passing by, I looked at the ice cream and felt sick I threw it in the trash and began to walk over to my house. When I got home I went straight to my room and cleaned the papers, which were about the diamond that the thieves a week ago stole from the mall. I was still doing my research but I decided to set that aside for a while. I walked over to my closet and chose an outfit that wasn't over done, but not to plain, I didn't know why, usually when I went to a special event I just chose whatever was in front of me, but this case was different…I actually wanted to impress NomiRandy's family.

NomiRandy's POV

(Just incase you have no idea what I mean here, ROOM 2 (Link) ROOM 1 (Link) yeah just so you know he upgraded his room ^^) I was sitting in my second room on the couch while writing on the Samurai Scroll some lessons I forgot to write while still in my wheel chair, I sigh and took a break and began to turn on the TV and just flipped through the channels. I turned it off and began to think for a while in silence…I looked at my pinkie, which still had the string in it, it was in a tangled mess everywhere. I ruffled my hair and began to think what could it mean, it could be a string of friendship, but then he would have one for Howard too, or it could also be a sting of brothers? I couldn't tell, I looked for one of my books my dad gave me before he left for the military. It was a bright pink book with a cheery blossom tree in it, I remembered I wanted one of those when I was six. I opened it to find a whole bunch of Japanese myths and what not, I stopped on a page called 'Unmei No Akai ito' which in Japanese was '_The Red String Of Fate' _I read the writing which was in Japanese but since I'm Japanese thanks to my fathers side I could read it. It read 'In this old myth, gods of love tie a knot on two persons little fingers and they are destine to be together and fall in love help, and care for each other. This thread is usually tied to people who have never met before but one day shall meet.' I stopped…this couldn't be the case…I couldn't fall in love with Randy…and I wasn't…not…really…and Randy said he was straight and he only thought f me as a brother…I shook it off and looked at the time…'eight thirty'…I sigh and went over and lied down in my bed with the book still in my hands and the red string still tied to my pinkie…I let my eye lids close and drift to sleep for tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Normal POV

The next day, Randy and Howard got ready to be at NomiRandy's house at exactly eight thirty. Randy was wearing a simple hipster outfit with a red, white and black-checkered shirt and a grey beanie (Link) Howard was wearing a blue pop collar jacket with blue pants. (Link) NomiRandy was wearing a normal grey button up jacket with a red and black striped shirt. (Link) NomiRandy's mom was bouncing from place to place making some finishing touches to the backyard that was covered with tables holding snacks. NomiRandy was sitting in one of the many chairs reading a poetry book while eating one of the cheery's there.

"NomiRandy? You in here?" Randy called out walking in with Howard, NomiRandy got up to greet them,

"Yo, wassup guys?" He said and high-fived them,

"So…where's that _big_ family of yours-" Howard was quickly interrupted by NomiRandy's mom stuffing some treats into their mouths,

"¿Entonses? Qué piensan?" She asked a little nervous. Howard and Randy looked at NomiRandy for translation,

"She said, so how is it?" He said still chewing the little treat.

"Ooooh! Its delicious," Randy said sighing in satisfaction and Howard nodded.

"NomiRandy porqué no tu y tus amigos juegan un poco?" She said and NomiRandy nodded,

"Hey guys wanna come in my room? I've decorated so it doesn't look so plain," NomiRandy said pointing towards his house,

"Sure why not?" Howard said and Randy nodded, "Ok," NomiRandy went all the way towards the front and began to climb onto the roof which Randy and Howard followed, al though Howard had some difficulties. (Just incase you don't remember there's like these stairs in the front that look easy to climb and they lead to the roof were the attic window is A.K.A NomiRandy's room and don't ask why they didn't use the door ^^ Link) NomiRandy opened the window and the three friends climbed into the room, the first thing Howard did was sit down on the couch to catch his breath, Randy and NomiRandy went over to the first room were his bed was, Randy jumped into it and lied down, NomiRandy quickly sat on his chair trying to not end up stareing at Randy.

"Hey…NomiRandy-kun," NomiRandy turned his direction to look into Randy's sapphire eyes,

"Yeah?"

"How come your father is never home?" Randy knew it wasn't right to ask but he was just too curious,

"My dad's in the military and he's always busy…that's why he never shows up…especially during these times," NomiRandy said getting comfortable in his chair and looking at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…please don't be mad NomiRandy-kun," Randy whispered the last part so NomiRandy wouldn't hear it,

"It's cool…" NomiRandy said rolling his chair over to his guitar, (Pretend the electric guitar is his acoustic guitar *drooling*) he began to strum it a little and began to play a tune and began to sing in japanese,

"Nagarete yuku hitogomi no naka ushiro sugate zutto mite ita unmei no itazura de deaeta kiseki o dakishimete kizutsuite mo ii setsunakute mo ii ima dake shinjite…" (Translation: Through the flood of crowded people I keep looking at his silhouette  
It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle It may be painful, it might hurt Now we can only believe A/N Link to song ^^ Link) NomiRandy looked at Randy who was now close to him to hear him sing, NomiRandy looked at him pinkie and sigh,

"I'm such a shoob," NomiRandy said laughing to himself,

"Aww…it was beginning to get catchy," Randy said and Howard laughed,

"I agree Cunningham, I agree," He said and sat down,

"Hey what kind of songs do you listen too?" Howard asked and NomiRandy began to think,

"I guess rock and metal songs like-"

"Sweetie! Please hurry get down here with your friends! They're coming!" NomiRandy's mom yelled and the boys ran downstairs into the backyard, there stood NomiRandy's mom waiting impatiently for the family to arrive. The boys went over to her side and waited patiently, NomiRandy's mom wouldn't stay still and was breathing nervously,

"Mom…calm down you sound like someone's having a baby," NomiRandy said which cause his mom to hit him with her hand on his head,

"No digas esas cosas," She said and quickly turned her attention back to the front were you could hear a rumble in the ground, and then came the stampede of family members each wearing different clothes from all over the world.

"How are you Maria?" A man wearing some Irish clothes said hugging her tightly,

"Oh and my boy Norman," He also gave him a big bear hug, "How are you? Your not wearing those Goth clothes now are ya?" He said and NomiRandy managed out a 'no' from his bear hug. The rest of the family came and shook hands with everyone,

"Woah! You weren't kidding!" Howard said astonish from all the different family members from all over the world,

"Um…who's who?" Randy asked still getting his hand shaken, NomiRandy whistle loudly which made everyone stop to look at him, he cleared his throat.

"Randy, Howard meet…Aunt and Uncle Teasap there British and Spanish, the twins Londyn and Bridge there both British, Aunt and Uncle Piper there Scottish and Irish, cousin Peter and cousin Wendy there Russian, Cousin Wendy's son is Canadian, Aunt and Uncle Abha there Indian and Egyptian, Grandma and Grandpa Agata there French and Australian, Aunt and Uncle Gerulf there Italian and German, Cousin Lily, Simon and Felix there Hawaiian, Swedish and Brazilian, Grandma Posada and Grandpa Alp there Portugal and Turkish, Aunt and Uncle Lucy and Mark there Portuguese and European, and finally cousin Paul and he's…Polish…" NomiRandy said all their names in one breath and now he was exhausted. Randy and Howard had their mouths wide open,

"T-that's your family?!" Randy almost squeaked/yelled out,

"O-ok NomiRandy I'll never question you again," Howard said as he shook his hands side to side, NomiRandy and chuckled, NomiRandy's mom came up and cleared her throat,

"Alright everyone, enjoy yourselves and have a good time and behave yourself, promise on your left leg…"

"That our good leg," Everyone except Randy and Howard said smacking there left leg, everyone went there ways and helped themselves on the snacks that were there.

"Alright guys…dig in," NomiRandy said handing Randy and Howard some plates, Randy and Howard took them without hesitation and began to fill their plates with food, NomiRandy only got himself a can of Diet Cherry Doctor Pepper and sat in a chair nearby and he lay there enjoying the soft breeze and the sunlight, soon his sunlight was covered by something. He looked up to see Randy standing there,

"Mine if I sit here,"

"Uh, go ahead," Randy sat down next to him and began to eat, he looked at NomiRandy who didn't had anything,

"Want some?" He asked but NomiRandy shook his head, Randy scooted closer,

"I'm fine…yo where's Howard?" NomiRandy began to scoot slightly away from Randy, which made Randy feel slightly hurt,

"Oh he's flirting with your cousin…Londyn I think?" Randy said pointing over to Howard who was smirking at a giggling Londyn. NomiRandy rolled his eyes as Randy kept eating,

"So far so good," Randy said with his mouth full it sounded more like 'Suh war suh gud'

"Ya saying Nerman isn't like me!" Uncle Piper yelled at Uncle and Aunt Teasap,

"Why on earth would a ruffian like yourself be related to Norman?" Aunt Teasap snapped back,

"Why I ata," Uncle Piper grabbed NomiRandy and held him close, "Nerman is just like _me_!" He said but Aunt Teasap grabbed his arm, trying to pull his closer to her,

"No, he's like _me_!" She said as he and Uncle Piper began to play tug-o-war with NomiRandy,

"Actually I'm like my dad…" NomiRandy said even though they weren't listening. NomiRandy's mom came in to stop the ruckus,

"Now, Now, there's no need for tug-o-war with my son, why don't we all just sit down and-Mom! Stop torturing poor Wendy!" She said running over to her mom who was currently hitting Wendy with her cane. Uncle Piper and Aunt Teasap were still fighting over NomiRandy, and NomiRandy was starting to get bored,

"Uh NomiRandy, can we talk for a little bit," Randy said walking over to him trying to avoid his Aunt and Uncle,

"Sure…uh listen I've got to help Randy with something, why don't you guys just wait here and I'll be right back," NomiRandy said escaping his Aunt and Uncles grip very easily.

"Fine but don't take to long," Uncle Piper said still glaring at Aunt Teasap. Randy took NomiRandy behind a bush,

"What's up Rand's? Is my family bothering you?" NomiRandy asked as Randy shifted from foot to foot.

"N-no…it's about you," NomiRandy looked shocked for a moment but Randy continued,

"Your family's awesome really its just that…you've been kind of…distance from me today, is something wrong? Did I bother you?" Randy kept his voice clear but his eyes showed worried.

"W-what? No, why would you say that?" NomiRandy was beginning to think that maybe the book had made him a little paranoid,

"N-no reason, it's just that…idunno," Randy and NomiRandy began to laugh for no apparent reason. Randy began to loose his balance and began to cling onto NomiRandy for support. After they finished laughing they looked into each other's eyes, blue meeting red. They began to move closer to each other just inches from each other until…

"Sweetie?!" NomiRandy mom voice called out coming towards them. NomiRandy and Randy quickly got off of each other and pretended like nothing happened.

"There you are! Quick it happened again!" NomiRandy face palm,

"_What_ happened again?" Randy asked,

"See for yourself…" NomiRandy said and showed Randy the back yard which had turn into a war field. Every family member was fighting each other,

"W-why are they fighting each other?" Randy began to dodge the objects that where flying in the air,

"My family has a hard time accepting each other for their differences and well…" NomiRandy trailed off and sigh, "…they practically hate each other's guts…" Randy saw the hurt in NomiRandys eyes. He looked back at his dysfunctional family. Randy about had it staying quiet and climbed up a table so he could see everyone.

"Hey!" Randy yelled but no one paid attention, "Hey!" no response. NomiRandy followed Randy up the table and he gave it a try,

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" Everyone looked over at Randy and NomiRandy. Randy took a good look around him and he could see that everyone looked like a mess, and that the whole place was trashed.

"Look at you…fighting each other like animals fighting over a meal…even though it's none of my business to interfere…I will…you know why? To set things straight…You came here, not to fight…but to see each other and spend time making memories…" Randy took a breath, " Don't you agree?"

"The boys right…"

"Yeah!"

Everyone began to agree and began to hug each other and say their sorry, and they wouldn't stop hugging NomiRandy and his mom. Randy giggled and got down from the chair, he saw Howard walking up to him with a disappointed expression on his face,

"Howard! Look at this! There all hugging and stuff, isn't this great!" Howard sigh and nodded his head,

"What's wrong?" Randy patted Howards back,

"I just found out that Londyn has a boyfriend," Howard responded but then shook it off,

"But who cares I don't need her! I'm a free man!" Howard threw his hands in the air in victory but then stopped, "Hey where's NomiRandy?"

"Help! I'm drowning in hugs!" NomiRandy called out. Randy laughed as everyone had pilled up into a group hug with NomiRandy in the middle,

"Boys! Come join us!" NomiRandy's mom called out and dragged Randy and Howard into the hug. After the hug they all began and did normal family activities, play tag, play with inflatable water slides, pigged out, and talked with friends. When everyone was leaving Randy, NomiRandy and Howard climbed on top of the roof, Randy with his keytar, Howard with his drums, and NomiRandy with his guitar.

"Before you leave! We wanted to sing a song," NomiRandy yelled and they began to play,

All: We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily, but we can all agree that we are…close as close can be…

NomiRandy: So it don't matter what it looks like we look perfect to me, we got every kind of love I feel so lucky indeed, they can keep on talking it don't matter to me cause we are, we are family…

Randy: Ok, so the links in our chain makes us strange, but really they make us stronger, and I wouldn't replace not a thing, mother or father cause we,

Howard: Cause we come from everywhere searching for ones to care, somehow we found it here,

All: We found us a home, we are, we are family!

Everyone began to cheer, Randy, NomiRandy and Howard high fived and waved to everyone,

"Thanks guys…" NomiRandy said hugging Howard then Randy,

"Why?" Howard asked a little confused,

"Cause…this was the best family reunion ever!" NomiRandy cheered and they all began to dance around,

"Sweetie! Get your friends over here for the family picture!" NomiRandy's mom yelled as the whole family began to prepare themselves for the picture. NomiRandy got a spot next to Randy,

"Ready set-"

"Wait!" Howard interrupted, "We must all hold hands! You know…family stuff!" everyone began to hold hands, Randy and NomiRandy hesitated but did it anyway,

"Ok now…Ready…set…say cheese…"

"Cheeeeeeeese!" FLASH! 

"Ok…bye everyone!" NomiRandy's mom waved as the whole family left. NomiRandy tried to let Randy's hand go but it was stuck,

"Uh…NomiRandy…our hands…there stuck!" Randy said as he and NomiRandy struggled to let each other's hands go. Howard laughed as he showed that he had added super glue to Randy's hand,

"Oh this is to good!" Howard laughed as Randy and NomiRandy continued to try to get the glue off. NomiRandy's mom sigh and went back inside the house…yes…this _was_ the best family reunion ever.

Hope you like it, sorry for the long wait, this was the longest chapter I have written _yet_ and this chapter was rushed…yes sorry, enjoy grammar, spelling and other stuff I did! If you have no idea what song they are singing there singing "We Are Family" By Keke Palmer (Link) SEE YA LATER! ~ SAM!


	14. Light As A Feather

Chapter 13: Light As A Feather

Randy's POV

Ever since that moment after Howard left that Sunday at NomiRandy-san's reunion everything changed. NomiRandy-san, me and Howard were giving our goodbyes to everyone, a kiss, a hug then bye, we had to repeat that several times to_ everyone_. By the time Howard left and NomiRandy's mom went inside it was time for me and NomiRandy-san to say goodbye, we accidently gave each other a kiss on the cheek, NomiRandy-san quickly pulled me in a hug, for some weird reason it was very awkward but...beautiful...he chuckled nervously and let me go.

"So…see you later Rand's…" NomiRandy-san said and rushed back inside, I touched my cheek, it felt so soft with his butterfly kiss on it, and here I am...in school day dreaming about it, just imagining him in a prince outfit and me in a princess dress and he bending down and kissing my hand with a glimmer in his eyes with-

"Randy! I said...what is the answer to number five!" I snapped out of my day dream and looked at Mrs. Driscoll who was glaring at me with annoyance,

"Uh...24?" I wasn't really sure what she was talking about but I rolled with, the whole class giggled.

"This is science class Mr. Cunningham, not math class, I was asking you the answer to number five, what do you call the opposite of an electron, please try pay attention," She frowned and continued to teach. I kept glancing at NomiRandy-san incase he was looking at me, no luck, I decided to kick his leg a little. He looked at me and smirked and kicked me harder, I glared at him. He passed me a note that read, 'Hey hot sauce whats up?' I smirked and passed him another note, 'The sky genius' he chuckled and passed it back, 'No duh, wanna hang out after skool?' I smiled 'Sure why not'

"Boys is there something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. Driscoll asked crossing her arms, the classroom went silent and NomiRandy decided to break the silence with a clever comeback.

"If you're waiting for me to answer you, you better pack a lunch. It's gonna be a while," The whole class giggled including me,

"Office now!" She said, NomiRandy got up and mouthed 'call me' and left the classroom, I swore I turned a scarlet red. Later that afternoon after school, I waited outside for NomiRandy to show up. I wonder what we were going to do, my thoughts were cut off when I saw NomiRandy at the exit,

"Hey NomiRandy-san," He smiled, we stayed in silence for a couple of minutes until he broke the ice,

"Hey Rand's...where's Howard?"

"He got the stomach flu from all the food yesterday," I said and he nodded scratching his head in awkwardness,

"So...yeah lets go," He said motioning me to follow him,

"Where are we going?" I asked a bit curious,

"Don't know...just wanted to talk to you," He said kicking a rock on the sidewalk,

"About what?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't bring up the kiss on the cheek from yesterday,

"I want to get to know you better," We continue to walk until we stopped at a strange looking caffe called 'Neon' it had cube chairs and tables that would lid up different colors (Link) and there was no light source, only the furniture and the sunlight. NomiRandy opened the door for me,

"Ladies first," I rolled my eyes and continued inside, a saw a lot of goths, punks, hipsters and emos...it felt...nice. I sat down at an empty table NomiRandy following shortly, he motion a waitress to come to our tables,

"Back again NomiRandy?" The waitress asked and NomiRandy nodded,

"Yeah, we'll take the rainbow cheesecake and some rainbow juice," NomiRandy said and the waitress nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, everyone was looking at me.

"Uh, NomiRandy-san...what is this place and why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered out and NomiRandy chuckled,

"Your new here, they have to know who you are and what's your purpose here," NomiRandy explained, "Don't worry, you're with me," The waitress came back with a rainbow cheesecake (Link) and two drinks that glowed neon green, pink, and orange. (Link) I gulped, was NomiRandy making me drink?

"Here you go dears enjoy," The waitress winked at me and walked off, I looked at NomiRandy scared,

"Is this...alcohol?" NomiRandy looked at me,

"Why? You don't drink?" I frowned, "I'm just kidding, it's just a bunch a juices mixed into one, totally non-alcoholic," He said taking a sip and served himself some cheesecake. I hesitated but took a sip of the 'juice' NomiRandy was telling the truth, it _was_ just juice. He gave me a slice of cheesecake,

"Its the specialty of the house," He said, "It was the very first thing they ever served here," We took a bite of the cheesecake, it was magical. I giggled while eating my bite, we talked about eachothers likes and dislikes and about our life. On the big neon stage in the corner a DJ got up and began to introduce himself,

"Hey, my names Jason DJ and we will be doing karaoke give a big round of applause to our first volunteer, Mylee!" A girl got up on stage and began to sing "Boom Boom Pow" By the Black Eye Peas, she sang good but a little off note.

"Anyone else?" I looked at NomiRandy,

"How about you NomiRandy-san?" He laughed and got up,

"If you insist…" He said and whispered a song into the DJ's ear he nooded and got onto his DJ stand,

"Alright our next song, Kocchi Muite Baby by Hatsune Miku, sung by NomiRandy," NomiRandy took the microphone and began to sing. (A/N Wanna hear the song? Link) He sang every note perfectly including the high pitch scream in the middle and even added some extra moves, I applauded along with the others. He laughed and handed me the microphone,

"Your turn," He said and dragged me onto the stage, I looked at the DJ and whispered a song to him,

"Our next song, Maps by Maroon 5, sung by...what's your name?" He asked,

"Randy,"

"...sung by Randy!" the song started (A/N yep...here ya go my hungry little children Link)

NomiRandy applauded and even whistled, I laughed and got down from the stage,

"So? How bad did I do?" I asked catching my breath. He thought of a moment,

"Not bad," He said, "We should leave...it's almost five," He said paying the bill, I sigh and went outside. He followed me and we walked towards my house,

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked and I nodded, "Yeah it was awesome, we have to go again," I said, then he did something unexpected...he hold my hand, I blushed and looked at him.

"I-I'm cold," He said quickly, "...and were about to cross the street," He smirked but could tell it was fake...was he hiding something from me. He didn't let go of my hand, nope, he held it the rest of the way. From time to time he would squeeze it and I would squeeze back. We are at my house in no time, I was sort-off sad it had to end here.

"Uh...I had a great time today…" I said playing around with my hair, he looked away and smiled,

"Me too…" We looked at each other and he gave me a hug, I was surprised at first but then hugged back,

"Who knew you were such a softy," I murmured into his shoulder, he smelled like cherries and apples,

"Yeah…" He said and looked at me still holding me tight. We began to move closer to each other...closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my lips, I wanted to close the space so badly, but my phone went off interrupting our little moment.

"Hello?...mom?...Y-yeah I'm right outside I'll be right there...bye," I sigh turning my phone off. I looked at NomiRandy with disappointment in my eyes, he looked at me and moved my hair to the side and kissed my forehead.

"Call me," He said and walked off, I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I sigh and leaned on my door thinking about today...did he like me?...and most important did I like him? I moved does thoughts aside and went on inside. My mom looked at me worried,

"What happened? You look redder than a tomato?" She touched my cheeks,

"I'm fine, I need to go do my homework," I said avoiding anymore questions and headed up the stairs. Even though I hate lying to my mom, sometimes it's necessary, I got out my phone and dialed NomiRandy-san's number.

"Hello?" It was his mom,

"H-Hi...is NomiRandy-san there?"

"Why yes, hold up let me get him….¡Norman! Alguien esta en el teléfono!" She yelled, a few rustling noises could be heard from the other side but then they stopped.

"NomiRandy, speak," My heart lit up at the sound of his voice,

"Hey NomiRandy-san," I giggle at the fact that I can feel him smirking,

"Wassup?"

"Nothing much," I started playing with my hair again.

"You won't believe what happened so I'm-"

For the rest of the afternoon we keep talking about random things like how I made him squirt milk out of his nose during lunch one time and how when he was nine he was totally goth and even said he would show me a picture some other day. Then finally I asked him a question that was bubbling inside of me to ask him,

"So...whats your sexuality?" I asked through gritted teeth, he was silent for a moment,

"Why you ask?" Oh boy…

"N-no reason just out of curiosity, man I was in trouble,

"I'm...bisexual…" I almost jumped in victory for some reason,

"Oh...thats nice…" I tried my best to hide my joy,

"And you?" I stopped for some reason like the happiness had drained away. I didn't know my sexuality,

"I don't know…" I admitted, "I'm not sure if I like one or the other or both,"

"Oh...thats okay, I mean it's ok not knowing who you are," he paused, "I was like that once," I nodded and looked at the time, it was 10:57.

"I have to go to bed...goodnight,"

"Goodnight," He said and I ended the call. I feel light as a feather and I fall asleep with a wide smile on my face.

THERE YA GO! MORE ROMANCE! *Cries* what more do you want from me?! *sob* Anyway hope ya like ^^ Leave and like and comment! ~ Sam


	15. Rock N Roll and Dates

Rock N Roll and Dates

NomiRandy's POV

I was at Randy's garage practicing my guitar as Howard helped Randy with his '2, 3, 4' which sounded fine but Howard kept insisting that it sounded off. Randy told me that he and Howard had a band called '30 Seconds To Math' and that they were going to play live at Greg's GameHole tonight. They said they needed a second guitar player so I agreed to join them (Temporarily), we were going to play some of there songs which I spent all day and night practicing. Randy kept practicing his '2, 3, 4' for the 112 time this morning, Howard stopped him yet again as Randy groaned in frustration,

"We've been rehearsing all morning and I haven't gone past, 2, 3, 4!" Randy said punching his fist in the air.

"Well when you get it right, we'll move on," Howard combacked.

"Howard, 30 Seconds to Math is playing the biggest gig of our career tonight," Randy said as I decided to chip in,

"Randy's got a point Howard, and when are you going to practice?" I said walking up to him. Howard laughed expecting Randy and me to laugh with him,

"Oh, we're not doing that thing when you say something stupid and we all laugh?" I face palmed.

"No, were not doing that thing, were doing this thing!" I said pointing at my guitar. Randy put a hand on my shoulder joining me,

"Exactly, the one where 30STM takes the first step at rock...legend...dairy...dom," I rolled my eyes playfully at Randy's attempted to make a word.

"That is not a word," Howard corrected as Randy's computer screen turned on showing Heidi's blog update.

"Wassup weinermigos! Rock-Legend-Dairy-Dom has returned to Norrisville!" We all moved closer to screen,

"Huh...turns out it is a word," I said looking at Howard who nodded.

"Former, freshman, weirdo, turned wine course superstar Levander Hart is back!" Heidi said showing footage of some weird looking pink haired guy walking out of a limo.

"Levander Hart! That shoob wouldn't even be famous if it wasn't for us!" Howard yelled,

"Seriously! He's lucky we kicked him out of our band, you know what, he owes us," Randy complained along with Howard. I looked at them and was about to ask them what they were talking about but Heidi's voice cut me off.

"And he's paying it back, free-style, Levander, in concert, 2-night!" Heidi said as she moved her fingers up and down.

"2-night! Were playing 2-night, why can't he play 2-morrow, or 2-wednesday! He's wonking our gig!" Randy said pacing in a circle around the room, clearly mad.

"I wish he was here right now, so we can kick him out of the band...again!" Howard said joining in the tantrum.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said stopping them, "First off, who is he? Second of all, what do you mean by 'kicking him out of the band'?"

"Oh, well before you were here, he was our guitarist. He had the brucest gear but he was a terrible guitar player. He found out about it and ran away and then one week later he became the brucest guitar player ever and became super famous." Randy said explaiing extremely fast. Suddenly, the garage door opened to reveal Levander standing there with a mob of fangirls cheering his name.

"Levander?" Me and Randy said in unison, as Howard ran up to Levander and put his arm around him.

"Levander! Great to see you, love the new outfit!-" Howard rambled nice things about Levander even though he was talking about him behind his back a few seconds ago.

"Soooo...wh-what-cha doing here?" Randy spoke up nervously standing in front of me, was he scared of Levander seeing me?

"Oh, just wanted to see me old mates," Levander said in a fake british accent,

"Why are you speaking british-ese?" Howard asked.

"It's a thing that happens when you get famous, anyhow I wanted to say there's no harm feelings for tossing me out of your band," Levander said putting his arm around Randy and striking a pose at his fangirls. I glared at him, not just because he had his arm around Randy...ok, maybe because he had his arm around Randy, but because I could tell he was lying...I could feel it in his voice.

"In fact! I was thinking we could have a reunion of sorts, tonight...on stage...at the Norrisville High Amphitheatre," Randy thought for a moment,

"That is the worst thing we could not do in this moment, were in!" Randy said as I slightly growled and face-palmed at Randy's cluelessness. Did he not remembered about Greg's Gamehole?

"Oh! And who's this?" Levander asked looking at me,

"Oh! Levander this is NomiRandy, he's our...second guitarist," Randy said laughing nervously,

"Huh, this is the chump you replaced me with huh?" Levander said looking at me head to toe. "He's quite skinny...pale...tall...and...red eyed?" As soon as he said 'red eyed' I wanted to smack him so hard. 

"Is there a problem with red eyes Mr. Hart?" I questioned him.

"Oh and he has a Boston accent too, one of the most difficult accents to mimic!" He giggled.

"Yes...Indeed it is..." I said glaring at his cold ice blue eyes,

"Well, thats quite impressive, never met a chump like you before and especially with red eyes...or are they...contact lenses?" He smirked,

"Oh, just like your fake corny accent?" I smirked back crossing my arms,

"Heh, spicy aren't we?" He said as I began to crack my knuckles.

"OK! I think were done," Randy said stopping us,

"The lad is right, anyhow I would love to play some more but I have to go. I'll see you champs backstage at zero rock thirty," He said as he began leaving but came back shortly after and began to speak normally. "That's four thirty don't be late, seriously they hate that," He walked off towards his limo.

"Single tear, no fear." He said as he entered his limo. Before he did he looked at me as his eyes glowed neon blue. I gasped, as he drove off, with his crowd of fangirls following short after.

"This...is...amazing!" Randy cheered, "Aren't you excited NomiRandy?"

"Yeah but...what about Greg's Gamehole?" I asked,

"Eh, that's after Levanders concert, and if we don't make it then whatever! Were going to play with a rockstar! Thats so much more brucer then playing at some gamehole." Randy said hugging both me and Howard.

"Nothing can ruin this moment!" Howard yelled but was interrupted by the Ninja Nomicon buzzing.

"Oh why! Why did I just say that!" Howard yelled kneeling on the floor,

"No, no, no it's fine, there's no way accepting an invitation to perform in front of the entire town with a guy we kicked out of our band can come back on us…" Randy said as he shloomp into the Nomicon. I stared at him for a moment then looked at the floor.

"Howard...since you, Randy and Levander are going to play, I-I guess you guys won't need an extra guitar," 

"What?! No we need you, Cunningham need's you! You have to perform with us!" Howard said grabbing my sweater and shaking me with it. I looked at him then at Randy who laid on the ground still in the Nomicon.

"No Howard...this is your moment, and Randy's...I don't want to interrupt, plus I'm just an average guitar player, and Levander he's...he's...a honking huge star." I faked smiled, H]he looked at me, "I'm gonna go...tell Randy I puked or something," I said as I took my guitar and headed out the door, "Bye." He waved at me and sat down on a stool with his electric drums.

I walked down the sidewalk thinking about what I said. Randy and Howard only wanted me there because they needed someone temporarily...not official...I doubt Randy would care if I stayed or not anyway. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see nobody there. Suddenly, someone put a cloth over my mouth, I began to feel dizzy as the world around me turned pitched black.

Randy's POV

I woke up from my shloomp in the Nomicon, startelying Howard.

"Howard, NomiRandy...it's time to get our rock faces on!" I yelled as I looked around to see only Howard and nobody else.

"Where's NomiRandy-san?"

"Oh...uh listen he left because he said that this was our moment and not his, and that we didn't need another guitar player since Levander will be doing that part and...he said to tell you he puked...which is a lie." I looked at Howard in disbelief,

"So why didn't you stop him!" I yelled in anger and began to run after him but Howard stopped me.

"Listen Cunningham! He made his decision, if you go running after him then you'll miss the concert. It's either the concert, or NomiRandy. Plus he said that it was ok if he wasn't in the concert so he basically wants you to go play with Levander, so stop acting like a shoob and get ready!" Howard yelled at me. I struggled to break free but gave up, he was right...but I was going to call him later...just to make sure.

After me and Howard got dressed and ready for the show, I took out my phone and dialed NomiRandy-san's number. His mom didn't answer or him which was weird,

"Yo, sorry if me and my mom didn't answer, were probably doing something right now so leave a message after the tone...tooooooone" His voice mailbox said which made me giggle,

"Hey NomiRandy-san...listen, I just wanted to call you to see if you were okay… I'm heading to Amphitheatre right now...I hope I see you there...h-hugs." I hesitated on the last part but said it anyway. I really did hope he was okay.

Levanders POV

"Thanks! I love you all, just gonna have a quick hit in the dressing room before the big show!" I said slamming the door shut in the fangirls faces. I smirked as I saw Norman tied up in my chair struggling to break free,

"Having fun?" I asked him as he mumbled/yelled swears into the cloth keeping him from yelling out for help. I freed him from the clock to hear what he had to say,

"You won't get away with this…when Randy finds out! He's going to kill you, if not him, then me!" He yelled struggling some more. I laughed,

"What are you? A damsel in distress? Is your Prince going to save you?" I laughed,

"Are you two dating or something?" I laughed harder, he looked away and blushed.

"W-what if we are?!" He snapped but I just ignored him, grabbing my guitar and walking out heading to the stage, ready to perform.

The Sorcerers POV

"Wake up you idiot!" I opened my eyes to see my lovely Sorceress awake and mad,

"We've been resting for more than a week, what is up? I've only been able to stank a couple of students and they were useless against that Ninja and Samurai." She scoffed which made me smile,

"My dear, I've been waiting for the dark seed that I planted to bear its fruit!"

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"I stanked a student not so long ago...my power gave him what he wanted, and now he will give me what we need...chaos!" I laughed evily which she soon joined in.

"Lets go on a date shall we," She said as I took her hand in mine,

"I know just the place…it's a real, shocker!" We laughed maniacally as he walked out of the secret room we were hiding in, and headed to the Amphitheatre.

NomiRandy's POV

I needed to help Randy and Howard, it was a good thing I had my Samurai mask in my pocket but I couldn't reach it. I could hear Levanders voice introducing Randy and Howard, I needed to do something. I looked at the mirror, I thought of a plan, but it was risky. I stood up, I took a couple of uneasy steps back, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"This is for Randy, this is for Randy," I whispered to myself and ran into the mirror with my body breaking it in shreds. I got cuts everywhere but it didn't matter, I picked up one of the big pieces of glass and began to cut the rope.

"Ow...son of a-" I heard screams, that must be Levander. I quickly put on my Samurai mask and ran towards the stage, I saw Levander who had turned into a lightning bolt monster attack the people and The Ninja with lasers coming out of his guitar. From afar I could see the Sorcerer and the Sorceress jamming out to music,

"I love this song...its the kind of chaos you can really get into…" The Sorcerer yelled as he and the Sorceress began to wave their hands in the air. I rolled my eyes and saw that Randy was about to get blasted, I rushed to his side and carried him bridal style dodging the blast.

"NomiRandy! Your okay!" He froze, "Uh...your hand is on my butt." He said blushing,

"That's an accident," I said and we stayed quiet for a moment,

"It's still there!" He yelled kicking his legs,

"Still an accident!" I yelled dropping him on the ground.

"Could you guys just hurry up and defeat that thing!" Howard yelled from behind the curtain. I looked at Randy and he nodded, we ran towards Levander and began to throw our Ninja (and Samurai) rings at it but they had no effect.

"It's not working!" I yelled as Randy picked up his Keytar,

"Sometimes you have to fight rock, with rock! Here!" He said as he threw and Electric Guitar at me which I easily caught. He turned into his Tengu Fire suit and began to shoot fireballs at Levander. I couldn't do that, my Samurai skills were limited. I thought for a moment then began to play randomly, trying to get Levanders attention

"What are you doing!?" Randy yelled a bit worried,

"I need to get him to blast me!" I yelled back. Levander looked at me and was about to blast me when I took out The Samurai scroll and blocked it. The Scroll observed the blue stank and turned it into turquoise stank. The Samurai suit absorb the stank, turning the suit a bright turquoise. I played the guitar again but this time, waterballs shooted out from the corners.

"NomiRandy! You have water power!" Randy yelled excited for me, but for some reason I only frowned. The stank...it's making me uneasy...dang it...if I stay too long in the suit I'll lose control...

Me and Randy fought alongside each other trying to take down Levander. Every second that passed I could feel the suit trying to overpower me.

Normal POV

The Sorcerer smirked as he saw the Samurai trying to control his stank,

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we" The Sorcerer said as he and the Sorceress threw more stank at Levander and NomiRandy. NomiRandy quickly dropped his guitar creating a force field around both Randy and himself. It was hard to concentrate on his force field but he tried anyway. Randy and Levander became tired after a while of playing,

"He rocks...too fast...and too hard…" Randy said in between breaths, NomiRandy fell onto the ground. The suit was too powerful, NomiRandy quickly began to groan in pain, using every ounce of his will to keep him from letting go of his sanity.

"Samurai! I know what to do! Quickly! SmokeBomb!" Randy yelled as they both smokedbomb out of there, NomiRandy saying it more weakly than Randy.

"W-what are you doing?" NomiRandy asked quickly taking off his suit,

"The right thing, come on! Bring Howard too!" Randy said as he took their equipment where Levander was. The Sorcerer glared at Randy and the boys and was about to stank them all when all of a sudden NomiRandy scooped up the Sorceress and began to run away,

"Put me down you infernal animal!" The Sorceress yelled kicking her legs trying to break free. The Sorcerer looked back and forth at Randy then at The Sorceress. He glared daggers at Randy and ran after his beloved Sorceress. The Sorcerer was quick, NomiRandy was getting tired, he looked around. He could see that Levander was about to be de-stanked but he needed more time, he could see some janitors carrying a tub of water. NomiRandy sprinted towards it and dumped the Sorceress in it. He quickly took some pickaxes the janitors had and began to carefully climb the wall.

"Does this school have everything?" NomiRandy mumbled to himself as he reached the roof. He lied down on the cold roof looking up at the almost completely dark sky, he felt his cuts burn. He got up looking down at the floor. The Sorcerer and Sorceress where nowhere to be seen, he raised a brow in confusion,

"Where did they go?" NomiRandy mumbled to himself.

"Right here…" NomiRandy turned around to see where the eerie voices came from, he saw a soaked Sorceress and a very angry Sorcerer right behind him glaring at him.

"Oh cheeseballs…" NomiRandy said as the Sorcerer and Sorceress pushed him over the edge of the roof. He had one hand holding on to the edge keeping him from falling on to the stone hard cement down bellow.

"Long live the Samurai…" The Sorcerer said as the Sorceress stepped on his fingers causing him to let go. NomiRandy yelled,

"Dang-it! I never got to tell Randy that I really lo-" NomiRandy was interrupted by hitting the floor, except...it wasn't hard...it was soft...like a pillow. He turned around to see a huge white airbag under him which was what soften the fall.

"Hello!" A voice called out, NomiRandy looked up at the person who called out his name. He saw a young boy with brown hair, round glasses and black eyes.

"L-Levander?"

"That's me, sorry about everything," Levander spoke in his regular voice, "I sort-of lost it, hope you can forgive me."

NomiRandy groaned as his head pounded, he looked around to see Randy and Howard running up to him.

"NomiRandy!" Randy and Howard yelled in unison as they helped NomiRandy get off the airbag.

"A-are you alright! Oh what the juice this is all my fault!" Randy rambled as NomiRandy felt faint but shook it off.

"Dude, NomiRandy are you okay?" Howard asked as NomiRandy nodded.

"I-I'm okay...just a little shaken up, thats all," NomiRandy smiled at the three boys, he began to lose his balance, Randy helped him holding him by his waist.

"Oh! So you are dating!" Levander said as NomiRandy and Randy stared at each other.

"Where did you get that idea!?" Randy asked as NomiRandy remembered he said 'What if we are?' not so long ago, he quickly coughed harshly.

"Oh cheese, we better get to Greg's Gamehole for the concert," NomiRandy laughed nervously as he dragged Randy away. Levander and Howard looked at each other and shrugged following Randy and NomiRandy.

At the Gamehole Randy, Howard and Levander played togethere even though Levander was off on a few notes they still sounded awesome. NomiRandy sat in a corner watching Randy play. He couldn't help but notice how awesome Randy was in his own dorky little way. He sigh imagining him and Randy actually being together, holding hands, going on dates...kissing. He kept watching until the concert was over. He walked up to them and congratulated them,

"You guys were awesome!"

"Thanks!" They all said as they rambled about how they messed up on the second verse and how Howard came too late. NomiRandy looked at the time and realized how late it was,

"I gotta go guys, later." NomiRandy said as they waved their goodbyes. He waved back as he began leave the building.

Randy's POV

I pardon myself from Howard and Levander and followed NomiRandy-san outside.

"NomiRandy-san!" I yelled catching up to him, he turned around and waited for me,

"Yeah?"

"A-are you okay? Is your head hurting?" I asked walking closer to him. He seemed so tall in my eyes, his red ones stared at my blue ones in confusion.

"Yeah...why you ask?"

"N-no reason...I...just don't want you to walk alone…" He stared at me for a while then continued walking as I followed shortly behind. We stayed silent for a moment, until I broke the silence,

"Uh...so why did Levander think we were dating?" I asked as he shrugged,

"I don't know...he was probably still confused or something," NomiRandy said stretching out his Boston accent. I giggled a little bit,

"What's so funny?" He asked,

"Your accent is sexy…" I quickly clapped my hand over my mouth, I blushed furiously. He smirked and put his arm around my waist making blush harder,

"Thanks babe," He chuckled as I hid my face in his chest. We walked the rest of the way in silence to his house. When we got there we let go of each other and looked at each other quite awkwardly.

"W-well I'll see you later," I said,

"Bye..." He said looking at me, I was about to leave but his voice called out.

"Randy!" I turned back looking at him,

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if we...go to Neon again tomorrow...but...as a...friendly...sort-of...date?" NomiRandy asked turning a bright pink in the dark, I smiled.

"Of course...I'd love too…" I quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug, he hugged me back. I waved goodbye and walked the rest of the way screaming internally.

*Dies of cuteness and frustration* I FINISHED THIS! AHHHHHHH! I TRIED NOT TO RUSH IT! I THINK I DID...OH JEBUS...oh well later guys now I'm off to work on Sticks and Stones ~Sam


	16. It's a Date

Chapter 16: It's a Date

**Randy's POV**

My alarm clock went off but I was already up, I quickly ran to my bathroom and began to shower quickly. As soon as I finished I called Howard, "Howard! Howard! Howard! Get over here right now!" I yelled in excitement with only a towel wrapped around my waist.

"What's the matter?" Howard asked on the other side of the phone, "Just get over here! Oh I'm so excited!" I said looking at myself in a mirror,

"Cunningham what's with y-"

"Just get over here and I'll explain!" I squeed and hanged up...I

* * *

**NomiRandy's POV**

"So you're going out on a date with Randy?" I sighed, "Yes, for the one hundred time I am!" My mom has been asking for over an hour if me and Randy were going on a date. She wasn't against it, but she wasn't completely ok with it either.

"Are you sure you want to go out with him, I mean you've known him for maybe two months now."

"Yeah, and in those two months I've been having the hot's for him."

"Well...ok just make sure you come back before 10:30 no later."

I nodded and popped the collar from my leather jacket, I grabbed my wallet and checked to make sure there was money inside. "Ok mom, I'll be back later." My mom waved goodbye and I headed out the door.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

I took a look at my closet until Howard busted in my room yelling. "Alright Cunningham! What the juice is going on!?"

"Howard! Thank cheese you're here, I need a wardrobe change and fast!"

"Wardrobe change? For what?"

"Well...you see, I sort of got a date with someone and-"

"A date! With who?" Howard yelled with excitement. I nervously laughed as I held on to the towel around my waist tighter,

"Well I got a date with-"

"Theresa? Debbie? Morgan? No...Mylee!" Howard interrupted shouting names of different girls,

"No...wow this is so hard to explain...Howard...I'm not going out with a...female..." I nervously scratched my neck as I watched Howard expression go from excited to confused.

"What do you mean, _I'm not going out with a female_?"

"I mean...I'm going out with a boy...NomiRandy..." Howard looked at me like I had grown two heads. He raised an eyebrow, "So...it's like a..._romantic_ date or a _friendly_ date?"

"A...friendly date." My smile slowly faded at the mention of '_friendly'_, I didn't know why though, did I want it to be more than that? Or did it not matter?

"Why so upset all of a sudden?" Howard asked snapping me out of my thoughts, I couldn't answer that though...I decided to just shrug and change the subject,

"Hey, I still need some clothes. NomiRandy wouldn't want me going naked right?" I said laughing lightly,

"Yeah...not to sure about that…" Howard muttered. I pretended to not hear him and took out all my good clothes out of my closet, which was only a red button up shirt and a plaid black and white button up shirt.

"Let's see, should I go plaid or simple?"

Howard scratched his head looking at both shirts, he thought for a moment and then pointed at the plaid shirt but then quickly pointed at the red shirt

"Red shirt, definitely. Plaid's too much, you don't want to stand out too much but you don't want to go unnoticed either,"

I nodded and motioned him to turn around, Howard rolled his eyes and turned around. I quickly changed and turned around for Howard to see, he looked at me and nodded,

"Good but...you're missing something and cologne," Howard got up and walked over to my closet and took out a black tie. He walked over to me and tied it loosely, he took out my cologne and sprayed it all over me.

"Thanks...Howard...I...owe...you," I said in between coughs.

"Sure whatever, now when exactly is this date anyway?" Howard asked and I shrugged,

"I don't know...he didn't tell me…" I said as Howard face palmed and looked at his watched. His eyes went big and put his hand on my shoulder,

"Okay, okay listen...I have an Inuyasha marathon today and it's gonna start soon, so listen up this is important...once a cheater, always a cheater so be carefull." I looked at Howard confused, what did he mean by cheater?

"What do you mean?"

"Listen Cunningham, you don't know _anything_ about NomiRandy. Your knowledge is limited to the first time you guys shaked hands and to this day, you don't know about his childhood or how many people he's dated so _be careful_...good luck Cunningham. " Howard turned around without saying another word.

"Inuyasha here I come!" Howard yelled from outside running across the street in joy. I rolled my eyes and began to brush my hair, spiking it up a bit more. I looked at the time, it was 10:39. I began to worry a bit, would he cancel? Was it a prank? Were Inuyasha and Kagome finally going to kiss!? My doorbell rang and I quickly ran to see who it was. I went downstairs to see my mom talking to someone on the front door. I got closer to see NomiRandy standing there wearing an orange shirt with a black leather jacket, grey pants and a black headband. He had his guitar I gave him strapped around him in the back. He looked amazing...and hot…

"Really? Randy is it true you're going on a date with this gentleman?" My mother asked looking at me with a smirk, I immediately turned a bright pink,

"Uh...y-yeah,"

"Oh how wonderful! I hope you two have a good time, and make sure my little Randy gets home by 10:30 no later~" My mother said which caused me to blush even further,

"Mom…" I groaned and headed outside with NomiRandy. He winked at me before answering,

"Of course ma'am, have a nice day," NomiRandy bowed his head before he motioned me to follow him. I looked at my mother and waved goodbye,

"Hey NomiRandy...sorry I didn't answer the door I was still getting ready," I said and he nodded understandably,

"It's cool Randy, I understand. Your mom is cool, anyway ready to have the best day of your life?"

"Yeah! Uh...where are we going?"

"Well, since it's a little early to go to Neon, why don't we go get something to eat first first?"

I smiled and nodded, I was pretty hungry. He began to hold my hand and swing it, I blushed and giggled,

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked but felt like I was asking too many questions,

"You'll see…" He said and began to side hug me. I looked at him and began to cuddle with him a little, then I thought 'Am I being too clingy? Is it too early? Am I being weird?' I quickly stopped cuddling and tried to keep my distance, he looked at me funny but continued to walk. I felt terrible, I _had_ to do something. I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and smiled,

"Make up your mind will ya?" He said chuckling, I gave him a small shove and continued to walk.

We finally made it to a small breakfast restaurant. The waiter took us to our seats and we ordered our meal. I decided to start a little conversation to not make things awkward.

"So...NomiRandy what's the plan for today?"

"I was thinking maybe after this you and I could go over to the small market down at Ninjago street."

The waiter came to our tale and sat our breakfast down. We thanked him and dug in, I looked at NomiRandy and smiled,

"I think it's a great idea! Mmm...this is delicious!" I said with my mouth full of pancake. He chuckled and ate his own food. I slowly regretted acting like a kid, NomiRandy eats like a prince, and I eat like a pig. I quickly took my fork and knife and began to (More like tried) to use them. I couldn't even get the fork to stab the pancake! I heard NomiRandy get up from his seat and walk over to me, he took my hands and began to help me cut my food. I felt my face get warm of nervousness and embarrassment. After he finished he sat back down and looked at me with a smirk,

"Would you like it if I fed you too?"

I pouted and continued to eat, I wondered if NomiRandy liked me, I began to daydream while I ate my food. I began to doze off when all of a sudden NomiRandy slammed his hands on the table yelling,

"Check please!"

He looked pretty upset about something but he didn't say a word, the waiters quickly gave NomiRandy the bill and me boxes to take my food with me. NomiRandy and I quickly got our stuff together and left without saying a word to each other.

* * *

**NomiRandy's POV**

I was peacefully enjoying my food, when I heard the table across from us whisper rather loudly...

"You see that boy, yeah he looks like a day dreamer. I bet we can talk him into ditching that guy and coming with us." My eye twitched...Over my dead body you will...

"But what are we going to do with him?"

"Have a little_ fun_ that's what"

"Check Please!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table, I swear some people have no common sense. Me and Randy quickly left without saying a word.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

We walked down the sidewalk in silence. I was too scared to say anything especially since NomiRandy had his mad face on but I had to say something…

"NomiRandy...why did we leave so suddenly?" I asked as he looked at me with caring eyes, he stayed in silence for a moment then answered,

"Don't worry about it...I just thought we should get going, we have a lot of things to do today." He then gave me a smile which I could tell was fake but I nodded and continued walking with him over to the market. As we approached the market I couldn't help but wonder if this was NomiRandy-sans first date, it sure was mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a little bit imaging NomiRandy doing this with other girls...or boys in Boston, him laughing and winking at his date. I shuddered a little bit causing NomiRandy to put a hand on my shoulder,

"You okay Rand's?" I looked at him and nodded, I looked back in front of me too see the market was just around the corner. As we began to go through the entrance I gasped at all the stands that were there, I took NomiRandy's hand and dragged him over to every stand.

"Look at this! No wait! This one is better! But wait! Look at that one over there!" I swear I could had bought the _whole _place but I would have probably left NomiRandy-san broke. We both sat down on a bench exhausted from walking.

"Randy...remember me to...to never...bring you shopping again…" NomiRandy laughed in between breaths.

"No...promises…" I gasped giggling, my stomach began to grumble.

"Let's go get something eat," He chuckled, we both got up taking the bags with us over to the food stands. When we got there, we looked around to see if there was anything in particular we wanted to eat. I spotted a hot dog stand and was about to ask for one when I remember that NomiRandy was a vegetarian, it could be awkward for him to smell all that...meat. Randy looked at the stand next to it, they were selling salads, Randy shivered but it was a sacrifice for NomiRandy.

"I want a sala-" I was cut off by NomiRandy dragging me over to the hot dog stand. The man running the stand greeted us politely and asked us what we wanted,

"Yeah, he will have one hotdog,what do you want on it? " I stared at him for a second,

"Ketchup and mayonnaise...?"

"Right away sir!" The man got to work making my hotdog. I looked at NomiRandy,

"How did you-?"

"I saw the way you stared at those hot dogs." He shot a smirk at me. I pouted playfully and eagerly waited for my hotdog.

"Here you go sir, that will be one thirty six."

As NomiRandy payed I heard some noises from a distance I turned around to see a man with an axe chasing a...a…

"Chicken!" I screamed and hid behind NomiRandy, I held onto his shoulders tightly. The chicken ran around as the man swung the axe like crazy . People began to run away, NomiRandy glared at the man.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" NomiRandy quickly caught the black and white chicken by the leg and the wing, the chicken didn't dare say a peep.

"I've be trying to kill that chicken all morning, that damn animal." The man growled, NomiRandy rolled his eyes,

"There's people here, there's kids for the love of cheese. I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really damn works!"

_Ouch, that's cruel NomiRandy-san._

"I would love to insult you kid, but I'm afraid I won't do as well as nature did."

A crowd of people began to circle around us, I stayed close to NomiRandy as I slowly took another bite of my hot dog.

"Listen man, just take your chicken and leave." NomiRandy handed the man the chicken, but he didn't took it. "It's your problem now," He said and walked away.

"NomiRandy, we can't keep that _chicken_ with us! I can feel it staring at my soul." I said shivering. He shrugged, "I guess you're right." NomiRandy said and freed the chicken who ran away somewhere. "Come'on let's keep looking." We stayed quiet for a long time, it felt very awkward but at the same time it wasn't. I needed to break this silence...maybe a joke would help…no...or maybe ah-

"Are you enjoying yourself?" NomiRandy asked as he reached out and held my hand. I blushed from the sudden act. He looked at me through his bangs which were barely hiding his red eyes due to his headband, it made me melt inside.

"Of course I am, I'm having the best day of my life." I giggled and he smiled with me,

"Glad you are...hey, wanna go over to Neon now?" I nodded and we both walked hand in hand over to Neon.

* * *

**NomiRandy's POV**

"And then, he actually did it!" Me and Randy began to laugh uncontrollably, we both had been trading jokes and enjoying each others company. The Dj played songs while a few people danced on the dancefloor.

"So...how was your life back in Boston...was it nice?" Randy asked tilting his head, I thought for a moment.

"Not really...I had no friends, I lived in a _very_ small apartment, and I was a _totall_ goth." I took out my wallet and showed Randy a picture of me when I was eleven wearing nothing but black clothes and mascara. Randy giggled a little, "Aww, you look in makeup." I rolled my eyes and place the photo back in my pocket, I placed my hand over Randy's which was placed at the side of the table. He turned a bright pink, "Wow, you shut up easily." I smirked which caused him to pout, "As if…" I stood up dragging him up with me, "Wanna dance?"

"S-sure…!" He nervously said as we ran over to the dance floor and waited for the song to start,

"Are you ready to party!? Lovebirds, hold on to your nest!" The DJ said as the crowd cheered as the song started.

_**I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums**_

I looked over at Randy and smiled, extending my hand.

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

He looked at my hand and took it, I got close to him and whispered in his ear.

_**We're gonna die young...We're gonna die young**_

"Hope you're ready…" He smiled, "I was born ready…"

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!**_

Everybody including us began to dance like crazy, the DJ began to turn up the music causing everyone to dance harder. Me and Randy were laughing as we made up moves as we go.

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Young hearts, out our minds**_

_**Runnin' till we outta time**_

_**Wild childs, lookin' good**_

_**Livin' hard just like we should**_

_**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You know)**_

_**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**_

Me and Randy looked at each other and for the first time, I felt like this is what we should feel like everyday...having fun...laughing...being together...

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (Yeah)**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (Uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing till we die**_

_**I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

The DJ began to throw glow sticks which me and Randy caught and we connected them to our wrists, necks, heads, and even ankles. We held hands as we jumped up and down,

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die**_

_**Young hunks, taking shots**_

_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_

_**Music up, gettin' hot**_

_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_

_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (You know)**_

_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (For sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight (Yeah)**_

_**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives (Uh huh)**_

_**We'll keep dancing till we die (Till we die)**_

_**I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums**_

_**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**_

_**So while you're here in my arms,**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

Everyone was blur to us, all we could see was each other...our hearts beating in sync...our eyes meeting...our smiles matching…

**I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!**

Everyone cheered as the song ended, me and Randy looked at each other...we walked over to each other, not being able to pull away like magnets. I held his hands and he held mine, we never looked away from each other, I laid my forehead on his not losing my gaze on him...he and I moved in closer and closer and-

"Hey you two!"

* * *

**Randy's POV**

"Hey you two!"

We both froze and looked over at the direction of the voice, it was Julian…

"Wow! I didn't know you guys come here! Do you like it? I sure do!" I wanted to slap his straight across the face.

"Yeah...it's wonderful…" I swore my eye was twitching...he giggled, "Well, I best be off then. I'll see you guys around!" He waved goodbye as he skipped over to a group of people.

"It's getting late...you wanna go for a walk?" I looked over at NomiRandy, and nodded sadly. We gathered our stuff, payed the bill and headed outside. The moon shined brightly in the night sky, my mind wandered off to what had happened earlier ..._I wanted a kiss...we never get to have a chance alone...someone's always has to come in and interrupt us_…

"Were here…" I snapped back to reality and realized where we were. We were on top of a small hill. I looked at NomiRandy and raised an eyebrow, "What are we doing here?" We sat down and looked up at the sky,

"Just wait a second...it should be here soon…" NomiRandy said looking at his watch,

"What's going to be here soon?" I looked up at the sky, a shooting star appeared out of the blue. I gasped… "A shooting star!" He chuckled, "Make a wish." I nodded and closed my eyes..._I wish...I wish for a kiss..._I opened my eyes, NomiRandy was next to me holding my hand.

"What did you wish for?" His eyes sparkled like gems, "If I tell you it won't come true." I crossed my arms playfully, "Maybe it will..." He said getting closer to me, "M-maybe..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I closed the remaining space between us, our foreheads clumsily bumped...but our lips perfectly met. I sighed, his lips were so soft and a little cold but they tasted amazing.

* * *

**NomiRandy's POV**

..._I'm...kissing Randy...My heart began to race, I couldn't believe it...his lips...there so warm against mine...but...how on earth do I kiss back? This is my first kiss...I don't know what to do! Don't panic you've seen people do this tons of times it can't be __**that**_ _hard._..I moved my lips to the side, I could tell Randy didn't have a clue what to do. I decided to just roll with it, we were running out of breath so we broke apart.

"Wow...first kiss..." I said chuckling while rubbing my forehead, Randy blushed and rubbed his forehead as well.

"Not like movies huh?" Randy said a hint of embarrassment in his voice. I put my hand on his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Better than the movies...it's actually real..." He smiled, "Randy...will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I-wait a minute!" He gasped loudly, "NomiRandy! You know how we saw each other as brothers."

"Yeah?"

"We're incest! Wait what does that make us then?"

"Incest...gay...boyfriends..."

"I oddly like that..." We looked at each other for a moment before erupting in laughter.A giant boom interrupted us, "What was that?" Randy looked around searching for the source of the sound.

"It's probably nothing, anyway we should get going." I got up and helped Randy get up add well.

"Hope we can do this again sometime." Randy smiled and held my hand as my goofy,cute, adorable boyfriend.

_You think this is over Ninja and Samurai...well it's just beginning...true chaos will reign upon this city and soon...the whole world...enjoy your peace and time together while it last...for it will be the last time you'll ever be together...as one..._

* * *

_**Oh my honking cheese I...I did it...I did it! This took so long but I believe it was worth it. I did my best not to rush or make any mistakes and to make this as cute and adorable as I could. My gosh, sorry I haven't updated I've been kinda stressed out and I kept telling myself to finish this but I would forget...anyway hope you liked this chapter my little munchkins...I put my blood, spit, sweat, and other fluids to this chapter an most importantly I put my heart into this ~Sam**_

_**Question of the chap...**_

_**If you were to choose a song that reflects on this story (Or chapter) what song would you choose and why?**_

_**My answer,**_

_**Probably Magnet by Vocaloid because it kinda reminds me of NomiRandy's and Randy's love for each other idk.**_


End file.
